The Way the World Turns
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: Can Miley and Oliver keep strong during everything that's happening to them?
1. In touch with reality

A lot of things are questionable in this world. Like, is there life on other planets, or why the world is round, or why Miley Stewart was killed. Just a 20 year old girl, gone. No one knew why

some physico killer shot her. It would have made more sense if she was Hannah Montana at the time, but she was just Miley.

Lilly sat by the beach sobbing, while Oliver just stared out to nothing a lost and hopeless look in his eyes. He hadn't said a word to anyone after they found out. His usual smiling joking face, was full of pain. As Lilly moved her head away, she was almost certain she heard Oliver whimper. Then Lilly thought of something.

"O-Oliver..." Lilly said. He turned around showing a tearless face but eyes that held enough pain for millions of buckets full.

"Huh?" Oliver said, shaking slightly.

"I w-w-was just thinking...do you think M-M-Mileys happy? She said trying to stop the endless flow of tears.

Oliver smiled ever so slightly " Yes... I believe with every part of my heart she is..." Oliver was trying very hard to stay strong for Lilly, and when she realized this she said very quietly

"Its okay to cry Oliver.." Lilly said between sobs. And when she looked at she saw he had broken down. He had his face in his face and was shaking. Lilly saw tears seep through his fingers.

Oliver sat with tears steaming down his face. Beside him was a small gravestone. It read: Miley Stewart, beloved daughter, fiancée ,friend, and sister that rocked the world with her music.

Oliver looked at the gravestone not knowing Mr. Stewart had just came up and was watching the wounded man who loved his daughter talk to her.

Oliver started crying more heavily now. " Hey Miles. How are things up there? I hope your so happy that you glow golden. Of course to me you always did. You left a mess down here Miley. This is so hard for me. Miles did you know that this morning I considered suicide? I was close but then I thought of how disappointed you would be. D-d-do you remember that time we went to the beach? Just you and me? We were going to separate colleges and we promised each other that no matter what happened no force no matter how strong could keep us apart? Thats how it was with me and you. My mom said that when we were together we looked so powerful! And Miles, death isn't going to break that promise I made to you. Do you remember when we were just young and naive 8th graders? if someone went back and told me I was going to marry you I would told them to stop smoking it. But don't you see? The reason we loved each so much is because we gained each others trust with friendship first. I just woke up one morning and realized I loved you. Miles, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted us to die in each others arms. Every thing messed up! you w-w-w-weren't supposed to die a month after I proposed. Miley, why did this happen to us? You left me to fast! and when you left you took my heart with you! I know you're happy. I can feel it. Do you remember when you were home alone and you broke you're leg and couldn't get to the phone? Well the second it happened I felt strange and went to check on you. I called the ambulance and held you until the paramedics came. Then that night at the hospital you didnt want to stay alone because you're dad was in Tennessee and Jackson and Lilly were halfway across the world having both got picked to tour with the 'All American Rejects'. And I stayed and sat beside you the whole night not sleeping at all and then your dad got back and freaked out because you had your head on my shoulder." Oliver continued sobbing heavier and heavier with each breath. "Oh Miley. I tried to be strong for Lilly. But im s-s-sorry. I cant. I just lost my only reason to live. Miley im scared to death because I have no idea how to live without you. Every place I go reminds me of you and your smile. Miley you once told me that one of the things you loved about me was my joy of life. Well Miley thats gone. Because when you died I died. I just wish I knew why that guy shot you. And the thing I wish more than anything in the entire world Is to hold you again. I need you Miley and that really scares me. Because I can't have you. If I could just be with you again I would give anything in this entire freaking pain filled world. Oh God Miley I can't go on! I need you!" Robbie Ray Stewart looked up to see Oliver repeat "I love you Miley" at least 8 times through tears.

"Oliver Oliver OLIVER!" Oliver jerked awake. He had tears streaming down his face. He looked around and saw where he was... in Miley's backyard. This was Miley's 20th birthday party.

He slowly turned his head and saw 20 year old Miley standing over him looking concerned.

"Miley!" Oliver said through tears he jumped up and hugged her twirling her around. Then kissed her face all over.

" Oliver! Why so happy to see me all the sudden? Miley asked.

Oliver just held her close. " I had a dream that you got killed."

Miley then took notice of the tears still falling and the way he held her so protectively like he was afraid to let her go." Oh Oliver I love you." Miley said she kissed him. Just then Lilly climbed out of the girls tent saying

" Miley, why'd you leave- ohhhh! she smirked .then she saw that both of them were crying. She decided to leave them alone.

"It seemed so real." Oliver said through tears

"Its okay im here now." Miley said realizing she was crying to.

The next morning, Oliver woke up and looked everywhere for Miley. Then he began to panic. It was around the time she was murdered in his dream. He started pacing thinking of horrible ways to torture the murderer, when some one called his name.

"Oliver" a soft sleepy voice called out. Miley lifted her head out of her sleeping bag that she had brought out from her tent.

Oliver spun around really fast and ran to her relief filled his voice as he said " Miley! Where were you?"

She smiled "well good morning to you to. After you went back to your tent I decided to sleep under the stars." Miley said.

"Oh" Oliver said then he smiled and picked her up and twirled her around.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh put me down!" Miley called through her laughing fit.

" okay but you have a fee to pay!" Oliver said

" fine! If I must!" Miley said in a fake dramatic voice she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

" All charges _dropped!" _Oliver said gently _dropping _her on the soft ground.

" Hahahaha very funny Smokin' Oken." Miley said.

They sat in grass and talked for a while. And thats the way they both liked it. Slow. They spent more time getting to know each other than they did making out.

" Miley?" Oliver asked

"Oliver." Miley said

" you do know I love you right?" Oliver asked.

Miley was about to reply with something sarcastic but saw that Oliver was serious. "Yes of course. you know I love you to right?"

Oliver grinned "yeah I know."

" That dreamed freaked me out Miley" Oliver said " it just seemed so real... that's all."

" well sometimes things seem real when their really not. ALTHOUGH, you may be out of touch with reality maybe... I should make sure you can tell when things are real." Miley said grinning.

She leaned over and kissed him.

" Was that real or not?" Miley asked him

" I'm not sure Doctor maybe I need to take another test." Oliver said

" okay. You are aware Mr. Oken that that's going to cost you?" Miley said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm making you Mrs. Oken that's pay enough!" Oliver said.

Miley leaned in and kissed him again. And for the generous payment you get one extra test. She kissed his cheek.

Oliver leaned back against a tree and said " Yep that's real."

Miley layed her head against Oliver's shoulder, enjoying the peace.

"Uhhh Miley?" Oliver said.

"Huh?"

" what time did we leave the others?"

"Uh about ...3 hours go."

" you think there worried?

" Nah Daddy probably left for home and Jackson and Lilly are together in my house...alone...Lilly and Jackson...OH WE GOTTA GO!

"Oh Miley how can you possibly think their doing that?

"No ewwww I'm talking about them destroying my house!

"Oh! OHHHH! Lets go!


	2. Pumpkin head

Miley and Oliver rushed through the woods running. They ran past the tents they stayed in and flied into Miley little house to see... "ewwwwww!" Miley cried.

What? Lilly and Jackson said looking up from the gory video game. While Lilly was talking to Miley, Jackson's character sliced her character in half.

" Ha Ha Ha! I win again!" Jackson said grinning

" Hey that's so not fair! I want a rematch! we only played twice and this time Miley and Oliver distracted me and last time y-" she shot a glance at Miley and Oliver " and last time your dog distracted me?"

" Nice try Lilly. No one here has a dog." Miley said

" Actually, I have a dog." Oliver said

" Shut Up." Miley said.

" ummmm well... oh look the mail!" Lilly said running to get it.

" Don't you change the subject" Miley said running after her.

" Is something going on between you and my brother?" Miley asked.

" ummmm... n-no what makes y-you think that?" Lilly said Miley just stared her down until...

" Okay Okay so maybe, just maybe there's something going on." Lilly said looking at her feet.

" going on or has been going on?" Miley demanded

" uhhhhh Has been going on." Lilly said laughing nervously

" oh my gosh! Lilly I can't believe you! for how long?"

" a month." Lilly replied

" a whole month and you never told me?" Miley replied with anger. " I thought we were friends? I thought we told each other everything!

" Miley I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how." Lilly said.

Miley looked at her best friend and said, " Okay."

"Knock, knock" Oliver said walking in Miley 's room.

Miley was trying to help Lilly add dark purple highlights to her light purple Lola wig.

" You know Oliver you really should knock. Miley could have been changing." Lilly said

" I knock if the doors closed!" Oliver said defensively.

" Whatever." Lilly said trying to fix her 'purple' highlights that had mysteriously turned green.

" Ugh Miley why is it green?"

" I don't know Lilly." Miley said getting worried.

" I bet I know why." Oliver said grinning.

Miley and Oliver said at the same time, "Jackson."

" I bet if we try the green tube it will be dark purple!" Lilly said and sure enough, Jackson had changed the labels.

Lilly grinned and said, " Hey Miley Jackson's asleep on the couch... and we have every color in the rainbow hair dye!

" but its wig dye! it will wash out of wigs buts permanent on human hair."

" Exactly." Lilly said grinning still ticked that she had to wash her wig for 1 hour, hand wash.

Oliver and Miley exchanged glances and laughed. They walked slowly down the hallway.

They were halfway done with turning his hair bright orange when he muttered, "Lilly..."

Lilly blushed and accidently dropped the bottle on his pumpkin looking head.

He jerked awake and punched Oliver in the head. Hard. The last thing he heard was Miley rushing to him saying, " Jackson! you stupid freak! And the sound of Miley's small fist reaching Jackson's big pumpkin head.

Oliver woke up in the hospital. He saw Miley sitting beside his hospital bed. Her eyes were full of tears. He tried to say Miley but it came out as "myknee"

Miley jumped and looked at him. He saw that she had gotten stitches in her hand and on her forehead.

Oliver tried to reach for his water but was to weak. Miley seemed to know and tipped water in his mouth. After a few drinks he noticed Miley's hands were shaking

"Y-you're hand and f-forehead, what happened." He asked. Miley found it funny that after being unconscious for a month that the first thing he asked is about her.

" oh it's no big deal." Miley said waving her hand " I knocked Jackson out and then Lilly got mad and slapped me and her ring busted open my head."

Oliver smiled at the thought of Miley taking on Jackson.

" Although, I only managed to knock him out for two days." Miley said.

Oliver laughed softly. "How...(Oliver cleared his throat) long have I been in here?" " today makes it one month and two days Miley said. Oliver could tell by the way she stretched that she had never left the hospital. He felt guilty of having Miley sleep on those stiff pull out hospital beds.

She smiled at him. He looked at her forehead. " Man how many stitches?"

" I got seven in my head and five in my hand." Miley said. "But they don't even hurt!" Miley said touching her forehead. "OW " Miley said bringing tears to her eyes.

Oliver gently touched it and said, "Miley that looks bad. Are you sure your okay?" she bit her lip and nodded bravely. He sat up with great difficulty and kissed her gently on the forehead.

She smiled. He lifted his thumb and wiped away her tears.

" Oh. Oliver your in the hospital after just waking up from a coma and your still taking care of me."

"And I always will until you annoy me. Then its up to you." Oliver joked.

Miley lightly hit his arm.

He smiled and started tickling her.

"Ha ha ha... Oliver...Ha ha ha...stop...Ha ha ha ... I can't... Ha Ha... breathe!" Miley said laughing uncontrollably.

He continued to tickle her. He only stopped when it was clear she couldn't breathe.

" Oh Oliver" she said breathless with laughter "I missed you so much." Miley said covering his face with kisses, Oliver was just glad she wasn't wearing lipstick.

The rest of the night they stayed up talking laying side by side.

Meanwhile in the Stewart's house:

" Turn left... No right oh hurry jump! the goblins are coming!" Lilly shouted as Jackson played his new video game. She was jumping up and down beside his chair with enthusiasm.

Jackson looked at her and smiled she was so beautiful, he thought , when she really gets in to something. He linked his hand with hers. She looked at him and smiled.

She sat down beside him and paced her head on his shoulder. Then suddenly Jackson looked up.

" I love you." he said.

Lilly felt her heart flutter. She looked up,

" I love you to." she said.

Jackson sat and thought while Lilly took over the video game. He looked her so much. He couldn't even remember when he knew he did. He just always did. They understood each other without even having to talk.

" Lilly let's get out of here!" Jackson said

" why?" she wined " I just beat your high score!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Jackson said

" Oh yes I did!" Lilly said laughing. Jackson jumped up and ran away giggling. She ran all the way to the beach before saying, " Okay okay I give up! Lilly said.

" Hey let's go visit Oken and My sister." Jackson said

"Okay." Lilly said.

They climbed in the car.

" So... Jackson when Miley marries Oliver are you going to call her 'Oken' to!" Lilly said smirking.

Jackson got a shocked look on his face. " i...don't...know. I never thought about it."

"Well you better because there tying the knot soon." Lilly said

Jackson looked as though he just found out he had 3 days to live. He just scowled.

Lilly laughed. Jackson watched the sun hit her hair. He realized how much he loved her, And thought about that Beautiful engagement ring in his room and decided he was going to ask. Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey I'm so sry if you thought this was a new chapter! I hate it when that happens to me but I keep forgetting to add the authors note. This is my first fanfic and I was so happy to see that you guys liked it. I'm working on a new fanfic, but I had to postpone it to work on this one .So I finally finished the 2nd chapter! (YAY!) I'm about to start on the third. I hope you enjoyed the 2nd! I had hard time with that one ! and I had someone ask if Oliver's dream was going to come true, and well I can't exactly tell you yet. Originally I was going to have that happen at the end, but my sister said it would be better if that dream was just to show how much Oliver loved Miley. So I can't decide. Although I've almost decided on one. But if you can please review and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate to hear wut u think! thnxs to evryone who reviewed! **

** Lots of love and thanxz,**

** Rachel **


	4. fist's and anger

**Hey hope this is better than the last chapter. n-e waize plez review: P**

Lilly and Jackson pulled up to the hospital. Oliver had got moved to a new room so they had to stop and ask what room. While they were waiting a very pregnant woman was behind going into labor. She whimpered in pain. Much to Jackson's surprise Lilly turned around and took the woman's hand and said,

"Hi I'm Lilly."

The woman smiled warmly. "Lena." she replied. The woman was about the same age as Lilly.

" Hi Lena. Your first?" Lena groaned in pain.

" Yes." She said.

" It's okay just squeeze my hand when it hurts." Lilly said. Lena was about to say no when she was hit with pain again and squeezed Lilly's hand.

" Are you here alone?" Lilly asked. Lena smiled sadly, " Yes I am."

" Well if you need a hand to squeeze I'm there for you." Lilly said as the doctors directed her to the room. Lena was about to say "no. thanks anyway." but she was hit by another contraction.

"Lilly! Please come with me!"

Lilly looked at Jackson and said " Look tell Miley I said it will be okay and that Oliver will be okay. I'm going to go help Lena!" Lilly said as she rushed of. Jackson was thinking about what a wonderful person she was when the nurse behind the front desk said,

"Hello hello HELLO SIR?"

Jackson jerked out of his daydream " ummm can you tell me what room Oliver Oken is in?"

The nurse looked at her papers.

"Uhhhh room... 314." the nurse said

" Thank you." Jackson said. as he walked to the elevator he heard a woman's scream.

" COME ON LENA!" Lilly screamed. Jackson smiled. Then he thought that, that could be Miley and he scowled. No one could understand why Jackson didn't want Miley to marry Oliver. Its wasn't that he hated Oliver. In fact Oliver is the best person for Miley. But he didn't want Miley to get married. He just wasn't ready for his little sister to get married.

He was about to open the door to room 314, but decided to knock.

Inside room 314:

Miley was fast asleep. Oliver was sitting up watching her sleep in the uncomfortable pull out bed. Their hands were still linked. It was 11:00 p.m so Oliver was surprised to hear someone knock.

He just muttered " Come In" not bothering to stop stroking Miley's hair.

He heard someone clear there throat. He looked and saw Jackson.

" Hey! When I left it was you asleep with her stroking your hair!" what did I miss!

Oliver looked at Miley nervously and whispered, " I heard a girl knocked you out for two days!" He smirked.

Jackson scowled, " Yeah but that girls strong. She's marrying you."

"Ha ha ha ha." Oliver said.

" and stop stroking her hair!" Jackson said.

"Okay but your going to regret this." Oliver said grinning. He stopped stroking her hair and after a few moments Miley opened her eyes.

" Why'd you stop." she said sleepily. Oliver just pointed at Jackson. When Miley saw Jackson (who had never come to see Oliver until now or said a word to his sister.) Her eyes narrowed and she scowled.

Miley looked straight at Jackson and said quietly " get... out...now."

"Miley-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Jackson slowly walked out the door. After he left Oliver looked at Miley who now had tears running down her face. Oliver got up with great difficulty and gathered her in his arms. She cried into his shoulder and he buried his face in her hair. They stayed that way all night.

Meanwhile in Lena's delivery room:

"oh Lena! She's so beautiful." Lilly said

"I know. Isn't she!" Lena said.

" Lena do you think we could be friends?" Lilly asked.

Lena smiled and said, " I'd like that. I've been alone for 10 years. All my family and friends are gone."

Lilly smiled and said, " Lena this is the beginning to a wonderful friendship!"

" Lilly... would you be the babies godmother?" Lena asked

Lilly smiled at her new friend Lena and said, " Of course."

The nurse came in. "Hey did you and your sister come up with a name yet?"

Lena smiled and said, " Well I decided that I want her name to be Lillian Hope."

Lilly smiled and knew she had tears running down her face. " thanks sis." Lilly said laughing.

"Well us sister's got to stick together." Lena said. As the nurse left.

" Lena, is it okay if I go and see my best friends?" Lilly asked

" of course! Are they okay?"

" Yah! It's really Oliver who's in the hospital but Miley, who's his fiancee, hasn't left his side once in the whole month he's been there." Lilly explained

" Oh how romantic." Lena said sighing.

" it is isn't it? Lilly said. As she stood up she kissed the babies forehead and said "bye bye little Lillian" as Lilly walked out the door she heard Lena say to the baby, " say bye to Aunt Lilly!"

Back in Oliver's room:

Mr. Stewart walked in Oliver's room to check on his daughter, who had been crying everyday for a month since Oliver had been in a coma. It hurt him to watch his daughter in so much pain. The day the doctors finally told Miley that most people in comas die, she looked so lost. She was convinced that if she sang to him and talked to him that he would come back to her sooner. Robby Stewart was worried because he knew if Oliver died, there was no way Miley would be able to live.

"OLIVER?" Robby asked in disbelief. Oliver grinned and pointed at the small figure in his arms and said "shhhhhh".

Robby saw his daughter asleep in Oliver's arms she had a frown on her face and was clutching Oliver like her life depended on it. Robby saw Oliver stroked her hair and lifted her up of the uncomfortable pull out bed and put her on his, and kissed her forehead. Robby saw her smile slightly but it faded when Oliver motioned for Robby to come out side the room.

Robby looked at his daughter curled up. " Where will you sleep?"

Oliver shrugged and said, "the pull out bed I guess. The nurses wont be to happy but..."

Robby said " when did you wake up?"

" Uhhhhh... a day ago."

"You love her a lot don't you.?"

"Yes Sir I do."

" she never left your side you know. The only times she would get up willingly was to use the bathroom Lilly had to force her to eat and walk down the halls. She talked to you and sang to you to."

" When I was in the coma I remember getting upset because I knew she was close but I couldn't reach her." Oliver said surprised he just told Mr. Stewart that " I kept thinking she was in trouble and needed me.

" Well you were right about that Oliver. She was in trouble cause she needed you. How do you

feel about walkin' around the hospital why we have a little talk?"

Oliver glanced in at Miley sleeping, "Well I guess."

Lilly climbed all the way back down to the front desk to find Oliver's room. They told her room 314. She rode the elevator all the way to the third floor(Lilly HATED elevators) she scanned the door number until she found room 314 she was surprised to see _Miley _in the hospital bed and Oliver be mysteriously gone. Lilly went up to her friend. And shook Miley. Miley popped up and said, "Lilly? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Lilly said, "where's Oliver?"

Miley smiled, " he woke up yesterday."

Lilly looked at Miley's forehead. " you've still got those stitches?"

"Yeah to first time it got infected and the seconded they came out." (A/n: stitches are supposed to stay in for two weeks at a time.)

" I'm sorry." Lilly said

"It's okay. At least _you_ came to visit the person you hurt and stayed with me while I got my stitches." Miley said

" Oh Miley don't be this way forgive him already!"

" I would have already if he would have at least came and checked on Oliver!"

" He was afraid of how you would act."

" So he's not afraid to knock someone into a coma for a month but is afraid to come _see how they are?" _Well we know who's not getting the citizens ship award for this month."

" Miley that's not fair!"

"What do you mean that's not fair? You know what's not fair? The fact that our wedding's got to be postponed till God knows when because of the hospital expenses! The fact that Oliver could have died, and after Jackson saw that he still didn't come!"

" How do you know he didn't come? He could have came when you were asleep!"

Miley got quiet and said, " did he?"

Then Jackson walked in and said, " yes. I came everyday."

Miley looked guilty and said, " Oh Jackson I'm so sorry. It's just this last month has got me crazy. It reminded me that anything could happen at any moment. I don't know what I would do if Oliver died. It's just that, I feel fragile. I can't go everywhere with everyone I love to try and protect them.

Jackson smiled and said " Its okay Miley. And that's why you got so upset when Dad wouldn't stay at the hospital!" He hugged her and said, " it's okay. Were not going anywhere." At that point Oliver and Mr. Stewart were outside the door.

" Oh Miley I'm so happy I'm an aunt!" Lilly said. Mr. Stewart froze and looked at Oliver. Oliver looked confused.

Miley looked at her, concerned for her sanity, and said, " uhhhhh Lils it's still a few years off till you are!"

" No I am now!" Lilly said

Miley looked at her and said, " No trust me Lilly your not, I think I would know,"

Lilly looked confused and said laughing, " Oh I wasn't talking about you! Ewwwww! I was talking about my sister, Lena, who just had a baby." Mr. Stewart sighed in relief and Oliver busted out laughing as they walked into the room.

"Ha ha ha ha... Mr. Stewart...ha ha ha..." he said through laughter. Everyone looked at Mr. Stewart and saw how pale his face was. He glared at Lilly, " Next time get straight to the point!"

Miley and Jackson burst out laughing, and were soon joined by Mr. Stewart.

" Hey- wait. Lilly you don't have a sister." Miley said. Abruptly all the laughter stopped. All eyes where on Lilly, but she didn't flinched under the glares she just smiled,

" I do now!" then she told everyone about Lena and the baby.

" Awwwwwwww! How sweet!" Miley said " I guess when I have children I'll make Roxy the godmother." She joked. Jackson and Mr. Stewart glared.

" Kidding. Just kidding." Miley said to Lilly who was pouting.

Just then Miley said, " I think I'm going to go take a walk let's all go!"

When they were walking a 18 year old boy came up to Miley, " Hey babe! Why don't you come back with me? What do you say? You know you want me." he said taking her hand.

Miley looked disgusted and yanked her hand away. The boy laughed and said, " Stubborn I like that ." He said grabbing her hand again. Jackson and Oliver were about to pounce when they saw him try to pull her away but Mr. Stewart said, " Guys Miley needs to handle this one. We won't always be with her."

Miley scowled and said dangerously quiet, " get... your... hand off me."

The boy smiled and said " What are you going to do about it?" He said as he continued to try to get her to come

Miley's face turned red, " I SAID, get the hell away from me."

" Oh I like them feisty." He said as he tried to drag her away. Oliver was halfway up there because he was succeeding in dragging her. Just as he was almost there,

BAM! Everyone watched the boy fall to the ground as Miley's fist smacked him. She stepped on him and said, " How's this for feisty!"

Jackson and Oliver walked up there each punching him, as they walked by Lilly kicked him and Mr. Stewart said "ya'll go on don't wait on me.

Oliver laughed and Miley ran up to hug him. She had bruises on her arm and he noticed her hand bleeding, she looked at it. " Oh great. Ripped the stitches out."


	5. Trouble in paradise

Miley and Oliver sat in Oliver's house. Oliver had got released that morning after Miley had her hand re-stitched. Oliver was staring at the t.v with a troubled look in his eyes.

" Oliver?... are you okay? Miley asked concerned.

" What?... oh yeah." Oliver said. Miley gently touched his shoulder.

" Oliver?" Miley asked

"What?" Oliver asked

" What's wrong?" Miley asked.

" I... nothing." Oliver said.

" Oliver are you okay!" Miley said panicked.

"Yes I was just wondering something."

"What?"

"Well when we marry, what are we going to do about Hannah Montana?" Oliver asked.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, Hannah Can't exactly marry Oliver Oken!"

"Oh. To tell the truth I never thought about it."

" What do we do?" Oliver asked

" Well Hannah Doesn't have to be married!"

" Well yeah but people would start getting suspicions!"

" How so?" Miley asked

" Okay tell me what would you think if you new a really attractive pop star and never EVER saw her with a guy, only with her attractive female friend?" Oliver said.

" Well... I would think she was like... Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" Miley said.

" Exactly. So what do we do? Because once you marry me you can't date other guys!"

Miley thought and thought and thought.

" Why can't Hannah Marry Oliver Oken?" Miley asked.

" Because think of all the people coming to our wedding that don't know your Hannah Montana! If Oliver Oken marries Miley Stewart and then marries Hannah Montana... think about it.

" Your right. That's no good. So what do we do?"

"I don't know. We could turn me into someone else."

This time it was Miley's turn to laugh, " Hannah Montana can't marry anyone because she's not real. When you marry you have to have a birth certificate and Hannah Doesn't have one."

"Oh. well what if you made me into someone else and we could say we were married? Just like tell everyone Hannah and what-ever-name-we-decide-on were married, when really only Oliver and Miley were married."

Miley thought for a second, " That won't work because for one we wouldn't have a marriage certificate and for two all my famous friends would be totally mad If I didn't invite them and will be shunned out of society." Oliver laughed at how dramatic she was being.

"How about we kill off Hannah!" Oliver said

" Excuse me?"

" Not literally. Think about it, Hannah takes a trip to the Bermuda Triangle and mysteriously disappears."

" Oliver! how can say that you donut?"

" Just a suggestion."

" Well what if I actually listened to that bold suggestion then we'd actually have work! Miley said.

" Man that would suck we lose both ways! Oh how about... In the dead of the night, Hannah drives home and gets kidnaped and is never found again!"

" Oh yeah that will work lets get the best detective's off their real cases to chase after someone who doesn't even exist! gosh, your so stupid sometimes!"

" Well what do you want from me woman?" Oliver asked " I'm trying to help! and you keep yelling at me."

" Well that's because all your idea's are stupid!"

" That's because your being Ms. Negative! And won't listen to anything I say!"

" Well you're the one that suggested me giving up my dream!"

" It was a suggestion! Everyone knows I come in second next to _Hannah Montana_!"

" Ugh! your so difficult sometimes!"

" Funny... I was about to say the same thing!" Oliver said.

" Why won't you just listen to me?" Miley screamed.

" Why won't I listen? I do listen! You're the one that goes around saying, " screw the world"! (a/n I got that phrase from the Sisterhood of the traveling Pants movie!).

" Shut Up! Just Shut Up!" Miley said rising from the couch, then Oliver stood up so they were staring into each other faces, fists clenched.

" No! I'm so flippin' sick of hearing that! if I want to scream I will!"

" I'm so sick of you!" Miley screamed then instantly regretted her words.

" Well I'm sick of you! Always needing someone to take care of you! I'm not your flippin mother! Just because she's dead doesn't make you my responsibility!" Oliver covered his mouth with shock.

" Oh.. Miley I'm so sorry..." He said reaching out for her hand. Miley had tears running down her face.

" Your right Oliver. I'm leaving I don't need this." Miley said.

" Don't needthis or... don't need me?" Oliver asked quietly. He looked up to see Miley crying she shook her head and said, " I don't know." Miley ran out the door to her car ignoring Oliver call her name.

Miley got into her car and backed out... unable to see through the tears that Oliver had caused, She backed up and a pick-up truck slammed into the side of Miley's car. Oliver watched in horror as the drivers side caved in. Just then as Miley began to climb out a car came up behind and slammed into the back of Miley's car (it was a 4-way intersection) sending her flying out the windshield. All Oliver could think as he ran toward her was that it was all his fault.

A/N: Hey guys! I hate cliffy's! Any ways review and I'll update!


	6. Paradise is back again!

Oliver an over to Miley. He gathered her in his arms.

" Miley, oh Miley I'm so sorry!" Oliver said crying into her hair. She smiled weakly at him. Oliver felt something wet and saw a deep gash in her side. He pulled her closer.

" Miley... please don't die! Oh God please!" Oliver said he pulled out his cell and called 911. Then he tore of a piece of his shirt and tied it tightly around the wound. Just then the guy who had ran into her from behind had fixed his car and was about to get in Oliver gently picked Miley up. He ran up to the guy and said,

" Where do you think your going?"

" I'm leaving." The guy replied smoothly

" The hell you are!" Oliver roared.

" Hey kid, I'm really sorry about your little sister, but I've got a family at home and can't afford paying for this car!"

" One: she 's not my little sister, two: can't your insurance pay for it?"

" I don't have car insurance!"

" Feel tough luck mister, when you get sent to jail I'll be sure to tell you family why there father left them alone and debt, because their father didn't do his responsibility as a man!" at that moment the ambulance pulled up and Oliver forgot about the man and carried Miley to the paramedics and they put her in a stretcher and he rode to the hospital with her. The whole time he was praying. He knew that if Miley died he would never ever forgive himself.

Miley was wheeled into the hospital. The doctor's had to do immediate surgery. Oliver sat for 3 hours with his head in his hands. Then the doctor came out... " Care to step into my office Mr. Oken?"

Oliver nodded. He was fearing the worst. He sat down and said,

" She's g-going to die insist she?" Oliver asked through tears. The doctor looked at him and said,

" Im not going to lie to you, Mrs. Oken is in critical condition. But, usually when this happens they die on the spot, so we can only take to for a good sign that she's made it through."

Oliver said, " can I see her?" The doctor shook his head "she's still asleep in intensive care. I'll come get you when she's up." Oliver nodded his head and stood up to leave,

" Oh and Mr. Oken?" Oliver looked back at him, " She told me to tell you something."

Oliver nodded.

"She said that she remembered the promise and needed you, And that Oken's never break promise's." Oliver felt the warm tears, " Thank you." he smiled as he left. he knew that, that one sentence was Miley's way of telling him she's never going to leave him and that she's sorry. He thought back to the day they made that promise...

FLASHBACK:

_Oliver and Miley stood in front of the Ocean, arms around each other. They were leaving for college the next day._

_Miley looked at Oliver, " Oliver promise me we will always be together..."_

_Oliver smiled and said, " Of course we will... it will take way more than the strongest force on earth to keep us apart!" _

END FLASHBACK: (a/n this is the same promise Oliver was talking about to Miley in his dream)

Oliver thought about it and wondered if Miley was really going to be able to keep that promise. She looked so fragile these days. He pulled out his cell and called Mr. Stewart. He told him everything down to every word. Oliver realized he was crying. Mr. Stewart said it wasn't his fault and called Lilly and Jackson for him. ( They had been spending a lot of time together lately : P)

The doctor came out and told Oliver that Miley was awake and asking for him. The doctor lead him to her room. What he saw broke his heart into a million tiny pieces. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was pale... so pale. Oliver saw all the tubes and needles poking every where and all the loud annoying machines that remind you with every beep that you could loose your life any minute. He looked at her more closely and saw her eyes smiling even though her face wasn't.

" Miley..." his voice cracked horribly. She looked up him. She looked so lost and small. Like a little girl that has no control in her own world.

She smiled and said, " Im going to be okay Oliver. Although it seems were never going to get married! We'll be 50 before we actually get married!"

Oliver laughed and said, " no I would marry you in a hospital if I had to." He grinned and said, " Did you tell the doctor we were married?"

Miley smiled and said, " He just kinda fingured."

" But you didn't disagree?"

" Nope."

Miley stayed in the hospital getting worse and worse. Oliver never left her side. One day when he was almost certain that it was Miley's last night he remembered how Miley had talked to him and how it made him come back to her. Oliver walked into her room and took her cool hand.

" Hey Miley! Guess what? Jackson came up to me today and asked if we could talk. I was nervous to go cause I thought it was going to be one of those painful " Keep your hands to yourself" talks from an over protective older brother, but you know what? He wanted to ask me how I proposed. I told him about how one night at your concert I decided It was time to ask and ran backstage. Roxy, that crazy bodyguard tackled me and from under her I yelled out, " Will you marry me?"Jackson was cracking up. Of course I left out parts that make him mock me for the rest of my life! Any way he asked Lilly to marry him yesterday. She was ecstatic and yelled yes so loud the entire restaurant heard. So any way I really miss you-

this went on for weeks and Miley started to turn around. About a month later Miley was up on her feet and ready to leave. It's a strange and wonderfully powerful thing, love is. Mr. Stewart and Mr. Truscott finally decided a date for Jackson's and Lily's wedding, it was going to be a month after Miley and Oliver's, who, as it turns out, don't have to be married in the hospital after all. But as Oliver left the hospital with Miley, he couldn't help but think there time together was getting shorter.

Authors note: Hey! So what did you think? If you liked it click the review button. Ok so anyways I couldn't let Miley die in those circumstances. I'm not saying Miley's not going to die and I'm not saying she is... in fact I shouldn't be saying anything at all before I give something away. Oh but I can tell you this, Next chapter I'm going to tell all about Jackson and Lilly's engagement! So if you click the review button, I'll click the new chapter button! deal? Great! Much love and thnxs, Rachel!


	7. wedding dresses, and problem solving

Miley and Oliver arrived at Miley's house. Miley was planning to sit down on the couch and read a magazine in peace, but as soon as she opened the door...

"SURPRISE!" people jumped out from behind the furniture and screamed,

"WELCOME HOME MILEY!"

" LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jackson screamed as he turned on the stereo full blast.

" Ugh!" Miley said as she sat down on the couch.

" Come on little sis, let's dance!" Jackson said.

" No I don't feel very good." Miley replied. Just then Lilly got there " Hey guys sorry I'm late I was-" She stopped when she saw Miley.

"Oh Miley! come on let's go up to your room I've got SO MUCH to tell you!" Miley eagerly stood up and said, " Lilly! were gonna be sister's, for real this time!" they started jumping up and down going, " Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" they walked up the stairs talking a mile a minute.

" Oken, what just happened?" Jackson asked.

" It seems your fiancee stole my fiancee from her own party!" Oliver said laughing.

" That's what I thought... oh well... does my sister have any good food around here?" Jackson asked.

" depends what you mean by good." Oliver said opening the fridge to reveal fruit and vegetables.

" Ugh." Jackson said " This is gonna be a loooooong night."

Meanwhile in Miley's room:

" Oh my gosh! tell me EVERYTHING!" Miley said!

Okay so he picked me up at 8:00 and then-

FLASHBACK:

"_Hey Lil you ready?" Jackson asked._

" _Yep. I just gotta get my shoes." Lilly called from her bedroom._

"_Okay." _

" _Ta-da! Lilly called. She sucked her cheeks in to look like she had high cheek bones, and posed like a Model._

" _Wow... you're stunning!" Jackson said_.

" _Oh don't sweet talk me...!" Lilly said blushing. Her friends always said she was stunning but when it came from Jackson she believed it. He made her feel like the most drop dead gorgeous woman In the world._

" _I'm not sweet talking, you really are gorgeous." Jackson said seriously. Lilly smiled at him._

"_Awwwwww your so sweet!" Lilly said._

_They pulled into the fanciest restaurant in Malibu. Halfway through the Cordon bleu _(A/n I think that's what the ham and cheese stuffed chicken thing is called. It's a fancy meal rich people eat, I think.) _Jackson looked up and took Lilly's hand and said, " Um... Lilly... I love you more than anything, and...I want to spend the rest of my life with you... I want to wake up every morning knowing your right there beside me... With all that said... Will You Marry Me!"_

END FLASHBACK:

- and then.. I stood up and screamed, " YES!" and everyone stared at me." Lilly said finishing her story.

" Wow. I never knew Jackson could be a decent person." Miley said shocked.

" Yeah. Jackson told me how Oliver proposed."

Miley had a funny glint in her eyes, " What exactly did Oliver tell Jackson?"

Lilly retold the story that Oliver told Jackson. Miley smiled and said, " He conveniently left out some parts that would have him getting mocked by my brother."

Lilly placed her hands over her ears, " La la la la I can't hear you!"

"What's wrong Lilly?"

" Shhhhhhh! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT IT! Ewwwwwwwwww!"

Miley had a shocked look on her face, " Oh no Lilly! It's not what your thinking! After Oliver Proposed to me from under Roxy, I told him to get himself up and ask with some dignity. And you know what he said?"

" No what?"

Miley bursted out laughing, " The same thing Jackson said to you! You see when Oliver tells his guy buddies he tells it like I can't refuse him and would say yes even if he said, " Hey yo marry me!"

Lilly and Miley burst out laughing. Then Lilly stopped and said, " Miley when's your wedding again?"

"Exactly one month from now why?"

"Uhhhhh do you have a wedding dress, or a bridesmaid dress, or any of that."

Miley's jaw dropped, " Oh My God! I knew I forgot something!"

"Well what are we still doing here?Mall time!"

Miley and Lilly ran down the stairs. They stood in front of the door.

" Hey guys?" Miley said, no one turned there head,

" HEY GUYS!" everyone looked at Miley.

"OLIVER! COME HERE!" Miley screamed. Oliver gulped and everyone went, "ooooooooo"

Miley quietly explained and then she said,

"OKAY! I WANT JACKSON, MR. OKEN AND DADDY BEHIND OLIVER! Everyone looked confused

Miley smiled and said, "were going wedding dress shopping." At that moment Lena came in the door Holding screaming Lillian.

"Got here as fast as I could!" Lena said sitting down. Miley smiled and said, " And Can I have all the bridesmaids over here?"

Lilly, Lena, Anna Truscott, and Olivia Oken went and stood beside Miley.

"Ok. Daddy, Jackson, Mr.Oken, You guys bring Oliver to the best tux shop you can find and help him find a good one." Miley said.

" And all of us are going dress shopping."

The girls went from store to store. Miley tried on a million gorgeous outfits but didn't like them on herself. Finally she stopped in front of a brand new bridal shop. And in the window she saw ' The' dress. She looked and saw the sign 'closed' it read. She saw the woman sitting in the store reading a Teen magazine. Miley sighed as she read the sign. It said it was closed until after next month. She looked at every one and said, " I need that dress."

" Miley, it says it's closed she won't let you in." Lilly said.

Then it hit her. The solution to all the problems.

" Your right she won't let Miley Stewart in. But she might let Hannah Montana in."

At this point Lena looked over at the open bridal store and said, " Miley, can we go look until you find a dress?" Miley laughed and said, " knock yourself out." The three mothers ran off."

"As I was saying, does that woman look nosy to you?" Miley asked.

" Yep. Very." Lilly said

" Okay what if I go in as Hannah Montana, and of course she'll let me in, and then and I can buy that dress, And! Here's the best part, She'll go to the first reporter and tell them I'm getting married! Then no one will think I'm twisted or anything! Miley said with a smile.

" You know what Miley that's stupid it might actually work. Miley ran home and got her wig. She did her make-up and ran up to the back door of the shop and knocked.

" Sorry were cl- HANNAH MONTANA!" The lady oped the door leading her and 'Lola' in.

" Hi I know your closed but I need a wedding dress for my wedding and REALLY like that one in the window." Hannah said.

The woman almost fainted. She grabbed the dress. And thrust it at Hannah.

" Thank you." Hannah said. She tried on the dress and when she came out Lilly had her mouth open and the woman looked like someone slapped her.

" Oh is it really that bad." Hannah said.

" No its absolutely perfect!" The woman said.

" Oh Hannah! You're a drop-dead-gorgeous babe!" Lilly screamed! " O- I mean your fiancee is gonna DIE!" Miley looked in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous. It was off-shoulder, fit snugly and flared out a little around the ankles. But that wasn't the best part. It had delicate pearls and diamonds all over it.

" Ohhhhh I love it. How much?" She asked the store keeper..

" In the 3,000 neighborhood."

" Does it come with a veil and shoes?" Miley asked.

" It comes with the veil."

The woman searched through some boxes and can out with it. It was a slim tiara covered with diamonds and the veil was fragile and had really little pearls and diamonds on the net material.

Miley tried it on with the dress.

" Hannah You so have to get this!" Lilly screamed.

" I don't know... that's awfully high and i'm sure the shoes are really expensive."

" I'll tell you what Hannah, you let me take your picture and I'll give you the $700 shoes free." The lady said.

Miley smiled. This was exactly what she wanted. She pretended to think, " Okay." The shoes were Opened toed and had 3- inch heels. On the heals were the pearls and diamonds. Miley posed for the picture and shook the woman's hand. She handed her 3,000 in cash plus tax. Miley and Lilly went out the back door with the bags in hand. As Miley left she had a humongous smile on her face as she took of her Hannah wig.


	8. cheerleaders and computer mouses

**Hey! I don't own Hannah Montana but I do own Lena and baby Lillian! Any way here's the chapter! Im hopind to have 9 posted by tonight! any way plez review! much love,**

**Rachel**

Miley and Lilly went into the other bridal shop. Lena, Olivia, and Anna ran over to Miley.

" Oh did you find one?" Olivia asked. Miley took out the dress and showed them.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They all said.

" My son's going to DIE!" Olivia said.

" Heck I'm going to die, where did you get this? It's gorgeous!" Lena said.

" Awwww, Miley I can't believe you and Lilly are getting married! It seems like just yesterday you two were sitting around giggling about that Johnny boy, and now your getting married! And to Olivia's son!" Anna said.

Miley laughed and put the dress back. " So did you find any dresses?" Miley asked them.

" Nope." They said

" Any ideas?" Miley asked.

" It's your wedding." Olivia said.

" Yes, but I'm not going to be wearing the dress!" Miley said " Lilly do you have any ideas?"

" How about something form fitting?" Lilly suggested. The three mothers glared.

" Easy for you to say, you haven't had any children!" Lena said as the other two mothers nodded in agreement.

" Okay since Lilly's the maid of honor, her's can be form fitting, and you guys can have which ever suits you." Miley said

" Sounds good to me." Anna said. Olivia smiled and threw her arms around Miley and burst into tears.

" O-oh M-Miley I'm s-so glad your going t-to be my d-daughter! I w-wouldn't have it a-any other way!"

Miley hugged her and said, "I wouldn't either! now, lets find those dresses!"

" What color do you want Miley?" Lena's muffled voice came out from behind tons of shelves full of all the colors and textures of material you could imagine.

" Uhhhhhh... I'm not sure! what about... sky blue?" Miley said.

" Uhhhhh sky blue's no good for me!" Anna called from behind another shelf.

"Ok what about Hot pink?"

" Honey, you wouldn't catch me dead in hot pink!" Olivia said.

" How about lavender?" Miley asked.

" Fine by me!" Lena called.

" Oh I like lavender!" Lilly called

" Good with me." Olivia called

" Sounds pretty." Anna said. Miley went up to the woman and told her their measurements.

Olivia said, " Miley what about this one?" She held up a lavender material that felt like silk, only slightly thicker.

" I like it lets ask the others." Miley said. Every one liked the material. Finally they decided. Lilly's dress was going to be about two inches above the knee and had spaghetti straps. Lena, Anna's, and Olivia's was knee length and had half sleeves. ( Miley let everyone pick the designs so they were comfortable in it.) The shoes were two inch heels that were the same color as the dress. The seamstress told them she would call when she was done.

Lilly and Miley got back to her place, ( Anna and Olivia went home.). They were surprised to see Oliver and Jackson there. Miley went up and saw they were watching the sports channel. Obviously they didn't know Lilly and Miley were there.

" Mannnn look at those cheerleaders shake it!" Jackson said. Miley and Lilly exchanged looks, their eyebrows raised.

" I know. They are so fine!" Oliver said.

" You know Lilly thinks I like football for the game." Jackson said.

" Same here." Oliver said. Just then the cheerleader did a cartwheel. They exchanged looks. Grinning, Oliver and Jackson moved closer to the t.v.

Lilly and Miley stood in front of the t.v, arms crossed and smirking. Oliver and Jackson exchanged looks.

" Oh... Hi Miles!" Oliver said.

" Hey Lil!" Jackson said. Miley and Lilly exchanged looks. They decided to act like they didn't know what they were really doing.

" So Oliver... what were ya watching?" Miley asked.

" Soccer! No I mean Basketball! No ummmmm..." Oliver looked at Jackson for help.

" We were watching football." Jackson replied.

" Oh really. Who's winning?" Lilly asked.

" Oh...um... we...didn't see the game board?" Oliver said.

" Ya, Oken' s right, some kid with an Afro was in the way." Jackson said.

" Wow that must have been a pretty big Afro to cover that whole board!" Miley said.

" Yah it was! Mannnnn did he have a lot of hair!" Oliver said. Miley decided that Oliver would most likely crack first so she sat down beside him. She kissed him and said,

" Oliver I am so lucky to have such a great fiancee that loves me so much! You know I saw Becca Weller (a/n That's the girl that's in that new Hannah Montana episode) At the mall today. She was crying because she left her husband because he was flirting with other women. She told me to watch out and I told her that you were the best and would never check out any other women! I love you so much!"

Oliver looked down, " Awww man!

" Oliver stay strong!" Jackson screamed. Miley kissed Oliver again.

" We only watch football to watch the pretty cheerleader!" Oliver blurted out. Jackson smacked his head.

Lilly and Miley smirked. " We know we came in when you guys were talking about them 'shaking it', We just wanted to see what kinda lie you would come up with."

The news came on while Lilly and Jackson were flirt/ fighting about something. Miley and Oliver were talking about what kind of flowers they wanted at the wedding.

" Now on breaking news, Hannah Montana- (Oliver's head snapped at the t.v.)- was spotted in a bridal shop trying on this wedding dress ( Miley's hands covered Oliver's eyes. She kept them there until the update was over.)

" Uhhhhh why did you cover my eyes?" Oliver asked.

" Because, its bad luck for you to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!" Miley said.

" You let them take your picture?" Oliver asked confused.

" Yes. Because every one is going to think I'm married." Miley said.

" Okay. Hey wait, that was kinda my idea!" Oliver said.

Miley rolled her eyes and said, " Yes it kinda was. So did you pick out a tux?"

" Yep. Your Dad found one." Oliver said.

"Good." Miley said.

" Great." Oliver said.

" Awesome."

"Al right then."

"Can you stop doing that?" Miley asked.

" Alright then!" Oliver said.

" Ugh Oliver your so goofy!"

" Great." Miley left the room at this point. Oliver ran up the stairs after her. Just then Jackson and Lilly came back down to Earth.

" Hey where are Oken and my sister?" Jackson said.

" Probably playing _peek-a-boo._?" Lilly joked. Jackson didn't seem to catch on that it was a joke and flew up the stairs.

" Jackson! I was just kidding!" Lilly called after him. He ignored her. Lilly cursed under her breath as she ran after him.

Jackson blew the door open...Lilly looked in with only one eye open afraid of what she would see. Oliver and Miley were fighting over the computer mouse. They stopped laughing and Oliver looked up, which gave Miley time to grab the mouse.

" What?" Oliver asked. Miley got up and walked up to her brother. He looked from Miley to Oliver from Miley to Oliver.

"Lilly what's wrong with him?" Oliver asked Lilly as Jackson's gaze landed on Miley. They were trying to stare each other down which was considerably funny looking because Miley was so much shorter than Him.

" Uhhh I kinda made a joke." Lilly said to Oliver.

He glared and said, " What kinda joke?"

" A bad one." Lilly said.

"What did you say? If looks could kill Jackson would be a murderer!"

" Uhhhhhh it's actually a funny story you see-

" Oh i'm sure it's hilarious now tell me." Oliver said.

" Well he asked were you guys went and I said you were, probablyplayingpeek-a-boo." Lilly said very fast hoping he didn't hear. No such luck.

" LILLY!" Oliver said. He went up to Jackson and said something in a low voice. Jackson glared at Miley again and left. Oliver and Lilly high-fived.

Miley took this moment to grab the mouse, "HA!" She said. Oliver came up from behind and grabbed the mouse and sat down. " HA HA!" he said. Miley just sat down on him and put her hand over his on the mouse. " HA HA HA!" She said. She kissed him, and took that for a good moment to pry his hand off it. He broke apart and started to tickle her. Both of them forgot about the mouse at this point.

" Their so stupid." Lilly said. Lilly laughed and pushed away the chair (with great difficulty) and grabbed the mouse. Then she quietly said, " HA HA HA HA!"


	9. Chapter 9

Days passed and before Miley knew it, Her wedding was tomorrow. She went to sleep with her heart thumping. At midnight she woke up. She was really nervous and knew if she didn't talk to someone she would never get any sleep. She really wanted to talk to Lilly, but decided against it (Lilly did NOT like getting woken up.) Then she thought about Lena, but Lena had never been married so she wouldn't be much help. Anna was like Lilly and had to have her sleep. Miley decided to talk to Olivia. She walked down the familiar path to Oliver's house. Or well not his house now. She was going to knock, (Olivia was a very light sleeper.) But was surprised to see that Olivia was already up. Miley knocked on the door.

" Who is it?" Olivia's muffled voice came through the door.

" It's me... Miley!" Miley said through the door. Olivia opened the door.

" Miley! what's wrong? Ohhhhhhh no your not leaving Ollie are you!" Olivia said. At that moment Oliver, who had decided to stay with his parents, was on his way down stairs when he heard Miley's voice. He peeked over the corner and say Miley. "What's she doing here?" He wondered.

" Oh NO! I just... needed someone to talk to..." Miley said.

" Why didn't you go to Robby?" Olivia asked

" Because... I needed to talk to someone... someone like a... Mother." Miley said looking at her feet.

" Oh Miley!" Olivia said hugging her. " What is it?"

"I'm just nervous that's all. What if Oliver decides he doesn't love me, and wishes he never married me?"

" Oh Miley! That could never happen! And I bet he's feeling the same way!" quietly Olivia added, "trust me."

" But what if it does? What if I'm not ready for this commitment?"

" Miley sweetheart you love Oliver, and Oliver loves you. So everything will ok."

" That's what everyone says. But I just don't think I could handle him leaving me!" In the stairway Oliver continued to listen. Olivia looked up and saw her son listening intently.

" Well sweety, have you talked to Oliver about all this?" Olivia said staring straight at Oliver.

" No. I don't want him to feel like I don't wanna marry him cause I do! I really do I just don't know if I'm ready." Miley said. She felt like crying, " I don't wanna disappoint him! I just don't know how to be a wife! I mean, what if I do something wrong? I don't know how to iron a tie, or cook big fancy meals, Or get stains out of clothes, or balance bills, or pay taxes. None of that wife stuff! My mom died when I was little so I never learned!"

" Oh. It will be perfectly fine! I can show you how to do all that stuff! We can set up a date and I can teach you all that. But right now, you need to get some sleep! The guest room is up-

" I know where it is. Thanks Mrs. Oken." Miley said giving her a hug.

Olivia smiled and said, " You know, you can start calling me Olivia."

" Okay I'm just gonna go to bed." Miley said yawning. " Good night Mrs. O- I mean Olivia."

" Goodnight sweetheart." Olivia said. Oliver's heart stopped as he heard her come up the stairs, " Is she staying here?" he wondered. He had just made it into his room when Miley came up the stairs. But instead of going into the guest room, She walked into Oliver's room. He jumped into the closet and held his breath. He looked though the door crack and saw her sit on the bed. Miley looked around. She smiled as she saw his photo album. She got up and opened it. On the first page was a picture of 5 year old Lilly and Oliver. It was Lilly's 5th birthday party and they had icing all over there faces. Miley laughed an turned the page. It was a picture of a 10 year old Lilly on her skateboard, She was wearing what looked like an extremely expensive Easter dress with mud splattered all over it. The next was of Miley and Lilly. They were sitting on Oliver's swing set in the backyard. Underneath the picture in neat handwriting were the words "My Girls". Miley smiled. The next picture was of Lilly, Oliver and Miley. Miley half laughed-half sobbed at the next picture. It was the first time Miley had come over to Oliver's house. Olivia had her arms around Miley while Oliver stood in the background with an amused look on his face. Miley shut the album and sat down again. Oliver looked and saw she was crying. He got up with out a second thought and sat down beside her. She jumped.

" Oliver! What a-are you doing here?" Miley asked.

" Couldn't sleep."

" Same here."

" So what are you doing in here?" Oliver asked motioning to his room.

" Uhhh...well I just...kinda missed the old days." Miley said with a smile. " Do you remember when I used to sneak into your window?"

" How could I forget?"

" Then one day we fell asleep watching Pirates of the Caribbean, and your mom came in to wake you up and said that if I was going to come over to please use the door because I was tracking mud in your room."

" Yeah my Mom surprised me that day. She even gave you a house key."

" I think that was because she wanted us together. She told me the other day that she was so afraid that you were going to bring another girl home one day that she let us do whatever we wanted." Miley said laughing.

" Yeah remember that time we went to the mountains? Just us Lilly, and Jackson?" Miley asked.

" Yeah. What I remember the most is the way you got your dad to say yes!"

" Yeah that was funny. He still doesn't trust me to this day."

FLASHBACK:

" The mountains sound fun Lilly but My dad will never say yes!"

" I think I have an idea!"

" So what am I suppose to do?"

" Get on one knee and beg your dad. And when he says no say, " Okay. I'm going to go over to Oliver's. I'll be back sometime next week." And then when he asked where you bag is say, " Oh I don't need any other clothes, I'll just wash these and wear them home. I wont need any between then." Then he definitely can't say no!"

"LILLY!"

" Hey it works for me!"

" Lilly I don't care If we have to stay here the whole summerI will NEVER say that!"

Next day:

" Daddy can Me and Lilly and Oliver go to the mountains for the summer ? Please?" Miley said.

" Ummm let me think about it bud... NO!" Mr. Stewart replied.

" Please what if we bring Jackson?"

" Nope. End of Story."

" Daddy!"

" Miley!"

" Fine." Miley said. " Well since you wont let me I'm going over to Oliver's-

" Okay."

- I'll most likely be back next week it depends-

" Excuse me?

- We had really planned on us, Lilly and Jackson going to the Carribean! Of course Jackson's so protective it really wouldn't be any fun anyway. This way, we can do _whatever we want! _-

" Little missy go up-

Miley started walking toward the door-

" Now wait young lady, your not going anywhere and even if you were, where's your stuff?

- Oh I don't need any other clothes, I'll just wash these and wear them home. I wont need any clothes between then." Miley said as she started to walk away.

" Wait! Little Missy get right back in here! Please! Okay okay you can go!"

Miley turned right back around and hugged her father, "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Miley shouted.

Lilly met her in the hallway, "Told ya it works. I use that on my Dad daily."

" No wonder your Dad asked all those questions before you go anywhere." Miley said laughing.

" Yeah I like the whole, Jackson being protective, part that's what really got him." Lilly said.

" Yep, I'm definitely going to use that one again, do you think it will work on Jackson?"

END FLASHBACK:

Miley and Oliver were laughing.

" Well pretty miss, I suggest you go get some sleep! We got a big day tomorrow!" Oliver said.

" Oh really, what do we have planned for tomorrow?" Miley joked. Oliver laughed. That night Miley fell asleep in Oliver's arms knowing everything would be alright.

" Wake up Sleepy heads!" Miley opened her eyes and saw Olivia standing over her.

" Hey Olivia! Did you sleep good?"

" Yes I did. Looks like you did to." Olivia said laughing. Miley blushed and said, " Well it was really dark in the guest room."

Miley tried to shake Oliver awake but had no such luck. He just rolled over and said, " I want cinnamon rolls for breakfast..."

Olivia sighed and said, " Let me show you a secret." Olivia leaned in over her sleeping son and said, " HANNAH MONTANA"S OUTSIDE!" Oliver just turned over and muttered, "No she's not she's beside me." Olivia looked confused and said, " It used to work..."

Miley smiled and said, " I guess things have changed."

Olivia sighed and said, " Well that was the only way to wake him up! What do I do now?" Than Olivia got a funny look in her eyes, leaned over her son and said, " PIZZA!" Oliver popped up and ran down the stairs.

Miley frowned and said, " That boy's really got to work out his priorities! He chose pizza over me!" Olivia looked confused and just stood up and walked out leaving Miley muttering to herself ...

" Pizza? I mean come on I'm his fiancee!" She walked down the stairs muttering.


	10. Wedding

Miley sat at Oliver's kitchen table eating breakfast. She swallowed her bacon and turned to Oliver,

" Oliver, If me and a box of pizza we in a burning building, and you only had time to take one, what would you take?" Miley asked.

" Huh? Oh well pizza's not very good burnt..."

" OLIVER!"

" I'm just kidding... and beside's what kind of question is that!"

" Okay how about this one, " If you could bring either 10 boxes of pizza or me to a deserted island, which would you choose?"

" Well lets just say if I didn't have the pizza I would have to eat you." Oliver said. Miley glared at him.

" Awww you know im just kidding" Oliver said giving her a kiss.

" Yeah, I guess."

" And beside it's not like she said Miley's outside, She said Hannah was. And I love Miley, not Hannah."

Miley smiled and said, " Thanks, but I really gotta go get ready! I love you."

" Love you too bye!"

Miley ran into her apartment to find Anna, Lilly, and Lena already there.

Miley smiled nervously, " Oh h-hi guys!"

Lilly jumped up and said, " Where were you?"

" Um... you see I got up really early and ran down to the... Beauty supply shop."

" Oh really? Because I know for a fact in the last what, 20 years I've known you, you have never gotten up before 9:00 o' clock, and yound lady it is currently, 9:02 and if you had time to go to the store you would have had to have gotten up at like 7:00!" Lilly said.

" Well that'snot a very good reason!" Miley said.

" Okay so lets just say you really are telling the truth, then where is the stuff from the beauty shop?" Lilly asked. Before Miley could answer Olivia came through the door,

" HEY! Well Miley you got here fast!"

" What's she talking about?" Lena asked.

" Well I thought Miley would stay at my house just a little longer. I mean she slept there after all!" Olivia said. Miley smacked her own forehead.

" OH... So I was right Miley! But why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have cared if you stayed with Olivia!" Lilly said.

" Well you see... Oliver was there. And technically I stayed with Oliver."

" Ugh! Miles, how could you! You just cursed the first 10 years of your marriage!" Lena, Lilly, and Anna yelled angrily at the same time. Miley flinched and said, " This...is why I didn't tell you guys."

" Were not _mad _at you, we just don't want you to come crying to us when your marriage takes a bad turn." Lilly said.

" Do you guys really believe that curse thingy?" Miley asked.

" YES!" they all said.

" My EX- husband saw me before our wedding." Lena said.

" Really what happened?" Miley asked.

" Hit by a truck." Lena said shrugging.

" You never told me that!" Lilly said.

" I never told anyone that." Lena said.

" Im so sorry." Miley said her eyes big.

" Nah it's okay, I didn't love him anyway." Lena said. " Which means if that happened to Oliver..." Miley shuddered.

" I got it guys. But I really got to go get ready! The wedding's at noon." Miley said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman under holy matrimony..."

Miley smiled at Oliver. She had never felt so sure about anything in her life. Miley looked at Oliver and kinda zoned out for the rest until...

" Miley? Miley? MILEY?" The priest called. She looked up...

"Sorry... continue...

" Do you, Miley Rose Stewart (a/n Made up the middle name! I have no clue what it really is...) Take Oliver Oscar Oken to be your ...do I have to repeat it?" The priest said.

Miley laughed, " I do."

" And do you Oliver Oscar Oken take Miley Rose Stewart for the same thing?" The priest said. People laughed in the background and a few mutters about, " Bad priests" were heard.

" I do." Oliver said.

" If anyone has reason to believe these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

" I OBJECT!" Miley and Oliver turned to see who the person was.

" Mam maw?" Miley asked.

" what reason do you have for these two to not be wed?"

" THIS BOY'S A DOUGHNUT!" Robby's mom said.

" Well that's hardly a reason." The priest said.

" Mom sit down." Robby said as he pulled an irritable Mam maw in here seat.

" Okay... well anyways.. You may now kiss the bride!"

Miley and Oliver kissed and Olivia burst into tears. And so Miley and Oliver began their next adventure, Marriage.

(A/N: Hey sorry about this chapter I'm only 13 and have never been married! Or been to a weddingfor that matter so I wasn't sure how to wright it! any waize I need at least 5 reviews to update. Love, Rachel)


	11. Want

Sorry it took so long I couldn't get any documents to upload!

Miley and Oliver boarded the flight to the Carribean islands. They were both very excited. Miley was talking a mile a minute and extremely hyper! (A/N poor Oliver!)

" Oh! And did I tell you that the ocean is so blue it's supposed to take your breath away?"

" Yes. About 10 times."

" Oh and they shot both the Pirates of the Carribean there. But you know, I, I mean Hannah talked to Orlando and he said the Carribean's was like Hawaii, except more tropical and that the kiwi is much better there. You know I never liked kiwi it's weird looking and leaves this spicy taste in your mouth. Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley had me try some kiwi at the after party to there premiere and it was bad that's why I hate kiwi. Oh and did I tell you about the time that I flew over the Carribean's? We were supposed to land but then I got sick so I couldn't do the concert! I was like so totally upset and Lilly was all, "It's okay Hannah will go there again someday and I was all, " No she won't!" and do you know what? I am. I hear that Orlando and Johnny Depp, and Keira are there shooting their new movie I am sooooooooooooooo glad I brought my wig! Oh my Gosh and do you know where Jackson and Lilly are going for their honeymoon?"

" Yes I think-

" They are going to Ireland! Isn't that cute? Of course Lilly claims where she's going is better than the Carribean's but you don't see any movies getting shot there! And where's the ocean? I mean how could you even think that-

" Miley.-

" Ireland's better its so old and non-ocean like! Oh my gosh I bought this new bathing suit and its-

"MILEY!" Oliver screamed.

" soooooo cute! It totally matches the Carribean! Oh you know what we should do for our 20th anniversary? We should go to Hawaii just to see what the difference is-

" And married couples are always saying they run out of things to talk about! I guess we do have to worry about that!" Oliver said rolling his eyes and putting on earphones.

One hour later:

" and oh my gosh I got this cute skirt and it was like $100 but was darlin and then- Oliver? Oliver? Are you sleeping?" Miley asked looking at her husband.

" How rude! He wasn't even listening to me!" Miley said. She shrugged her shoulders and fell asleep. The plane ride was 9 hours long. At about 8 hours of flying Oliver was awoken to find Miley talking off some poor old woman's leg.

" Yes and then the waiter asked me for my number and I was like, " Back off." and he kept asking and- Oliver you're awake!" Miley said turning to him. Oliver groaned he didn't think he could take her continuous talking any longer.

" Miley? Miley? MILEY?" Oliver screamed. Miley feel silent.

" Huh?" Oliver took her hand and said

"Miley, I love you to death but, you have a talking problem."

" Me? I don't have a talking problem Lilly's the one that has a talking problem and I remember this one time that-"

"Miley! Focus! Okay Normal people would be normally happy but Miley, you're not normal. You talk in excessive amounts! That woman over there looks like she's about to kick the bucket! So breathe in" Miley took in a breath. "And out." She exhaled. " There now lets talk like normal human beings."

Miley crossed her arms and said, " You know Oliver you're on you're honeymoon. You're not exactly in a position where you can make me mad."

"Oh and why is that?" Oliver asked.

" Because, I've got something you want." Miley said smirking.

" Oh and what's that?" Oliver asked.

"Me." Miley said holding out her arms.

" Oh." Oliver said.

" Yeah and if you tick me off, you might just find that what you want, want's to go home."

" So if I sit and listen to your rambling's I get what I want?" Oliver asked.

Miley smiled, " Exactly. Now as I was saying, I got the cutest bathing suit and then Lilly got the same one! I was upset until I saw that her's was red and mine was teal. And red's her color and teals my color-

" Here we go again. I hate it when she's in control." Oliver thought to himself.

The plane landed and Miley and Oliver got into the rental car.

" Um okay turn left here...NO no no right!" Miley said. A few wrong turns later and they pulled up in front of a beautiful hotel.

" Oh Oliver! It's beautiful!" Miley said. Oliver was looking at Miley,

" Yeah. You are." Oliver said. Miley smiled. They carried the suitcases in and checked in at the front desk. They got on the elevator and went up to the room.

(A/n: Hey guys! Sry so short! But I don't wanna rite about anything in the hotel room! Lol! I want this rating to stay. So just use ur imagination! Or...on second thought...don't. Lol! N-e waize R&R! much love, Rachel!


	12. Wake up sleepy head!

Oliver! Oliver! Oliver wake up!" Miley screamed trying to wake her husband. She sighed and said,

" For Goodness sake it's one in the afternoon and your still asleep! Wake UP!" Miley screamed hitting him in the head with a pillow. Oliver turned over and muttered,

" Come on leave me alone Alana." Miley froze. She raised her eyebrows,

"Alana? Who the flip is Alana?" She saw Oliver slowly lift his head up... " Oh good morning Miley sunshine you look even more beautiful today-

"Who's Alana? Miley asked standing with her hand on her hip.

" Alana? Where did you hear that name?" Oliver asked.

" I told you to wake up and you said ' five more minutes Alana.'" Miley said.

" Oh it's not what you think Miles!" Oliver said. Miley lowered her voice dangerously and said,

" Oliver if I find out you cheated on me when we've only been married for a day and a half I will hunt you down and kill you."

" Miley I'm not cheating on you! Alana is the name of my cousin's puppy! She always wakes us up extremely early!" Oliver said. Miley looked him up and down and said, " I'm calling Olivia just to be sure." She pressed 5 on speed dial.

Olivia: Hello?

Miley: Hi! Olivia how's it going?

Olivia: Hi Miley! How are things going? Are you Having fun? (Olivia giggles)

Miley: Sure. Um I was just wondering Does Oliver have a cousin that has a puppy named Alana?

Olivia: Ummm...Yes I believe so! It's the cutest little puppy! But every time I stay over there that little puppy wakes me up!

Miley: Oh okay well I gotta go! Thanks Olivia!

Olivia: Okay bye sweetheart I love you.

Miley: Love you to! I'll call you later k?

Olivia: Okay sounds good. Tell my worthless son I said Hi and to not enjoy himself to much.

Miley: I will bye! They hung up.

Miley looked over to find Oliver asleep again.

"UGH! Oliver If you do not get outta bed this minute you won't get back in it! I'll make you sleep on the pull out bed!" Miley said. Oliver just muttered something about popcorn.

" Oliver! We are in the Caribbean Islands and all you can do is sleep!" Miley screamed.

" But I'm tired!" Oliver whined.

" Okay then. I guess you can stay here and sleep. And sense you're sleepy I'll just rent a _different_ suite and sleep there since your _soooo sleepy!" _Miley said getting up grabbing her purse before her hand turned the door nob, Oliver was standing beside her fully dressed with a brochure in his hand. " Where do we go first?" he asked. Miley laughed, " That's what I thought."

The first place they went was the aquarium.

" Oh look at that shark!" Miley squealed.

" Oh that. It's a Great White. ohhhhhh it reminds me of that movie Jaws... duh dun duh dun duh dun dundundundundundundun." Oliver said. At that moment the shark swam right in front of Miley's face.

"Ahhhhhh!" Miley screamed grabbing onto Oliver. He laughed and said, " Yep. That's usually the victims last words. A high pitched scream." Oliver said poking her teasingly.

" Stop! You know the sharks could actually break through this glass." Miley said touching the glass.

" Oh yeah! That 1 feet thick glass is really flimsy stuff!" Oliver said sarcastically. They finished up the aquarium with the touch tank where Oliver petted a tiger shark and all Miley would touch was a clown fish. Then Oliver gently pushed a shark under her hand and she splashed him with the water. They decided to go to the beach next.

Miley stared at the deep blue ocean and said, " Oliver this has been the best time of my life!"

" Mine too." Oliver said kissing her on the forehead. They rested there foreheads together and talked until ten o'clock and then went back to the hotel.

A/N: Hey guys! I've been having a hard time writing this because I keep getting new ideas for new Fanfic's! But on the bright side when I'm finished with this I'll have a lot of new Fanfics out! Lol! Any waize! R&R! Tons of love to my readers and reviewers, Rachel


	13. Planes are falling down!

Miley and Oliver packed their bags.

" Oliver do we have to leave?" Miley asked folding her jeans.

" Yep. If we don't you won't be there to help Lilly pick out a dress and your have to wear what ever bridesmaids dress she picks." Oliver answered while he put his shirts in the bag.

" Yeah well we could just move here. I mean I make enough in one concert for us to stay here for a month!" Miley said. Oliver laughed and said,

" I wish we could stay here forever too, but we have to get back to Lilly and Jackson!"

" Yeah I guess your right!" Miley said. After all their belongings were packed up they rode in a taxi to the airport.

" I want the window seat!" Oliver yelled running toward there seats.

" No way!" Miley said. Laughing Oliver sat in the window seat and Miley sat in his lap.

" Ha now we both have the window seat!" Just then an old flight attendant came up.

" Miss, Mister we have plenty of seats on this plane either get off each other or get off the plane." The old attendant said.

" Okay." Miley said cheerfully. She sat in the seat beside Oliver. The woman grimaced at Miley's cheerfulness and said, " You two must be back from your honeymoon."

Oliver smiled and said, " Yes we are." The woman frowned and said, " Of course you are." She walked away.

" Man she's grumpy!" Miley said.

" Probably because she's never been on a honeymoon." Oliver said. Miley lightly hit him,

" Oliver that's mean!"

" Mean, but true." Oliver said Miley rolled her eyes. The plane took off. They rode smoothly for about 4 hours than hit turbulence.

" Attention everyone please buckle your seatbelts we have hit minor turbulence."

Miley was jerked awake from her sleep but the turbulence.

" Oliver, what's happening?" Miley asked panic in her voice.

" Ummmm...j-just a little turbulence. I'm sure it's o-okay." Oliver said trying to hide the panic in his own voice.

" Are you sure?"

"Attention passengers please sit down and secure your seatbelt. We have hit major turbulence."

Miley gave Oliver a panicked look. He grabbed her hand. She was looking out the window worriedly. All the sudden the plane gave a jolt. Miley looked at Oliver. The plane continued to act like it was going to stop. The captain got on the intercom:

"Attention passengers. Please secure your seatbelt and belongings. Now please do not panic, but our engine seems to be malfunctioning. We are going to land on the nearest airport."

They had been riding for 6 hours. Miley's face was white as she pulled out her cell phone. She didn't really care that she wasn't supposed to use them because the plane was going down anyway. She dialed her dads number,

Robbie: Hey baby doll!

Miley: (sounds of crying in the other line) Hi Daddy.

Robbie: What's the matter sugar?

Miley: (quickly tries to stop crying) Ummm.. Well the plane's engine is screwing up so we are going to land at the nearest a-airport.

Robbie: Ok. I'm sure e-everythang's gonna be okay. I love you sweet heart.

Miley: I love you to Daddy!

Robbie: Wait, Lilly and Jackson just walked in do you wanna talk to them?

Miley: ( Plane starts to fly downward) Ummm yes can you put it on speaker? And hurry!

Lilly: Hey Miles what's wrong

Miley: Let my Dad tell you. Lilly I have to go I love you (like a sister folks!)

Lilly: Oooook bye love you to here's Jackson.

Jackson: Miles Dad just told me! What ever you do if it crashes bust through the window!

Miley: Ok uh oh( Sounds of the plane going out of control and Miley crying.) Bye Jackson I love you.

Jackson: bye sis, love you too.

Miley hangs up and Oliver did the same (He was talking to his parents). They held hands just as the plane crashed into the ground.

A/N: OH MY GOSH! sry I left you guys hangin but House M.D is on and I love that show so I g2g! much love, Rachel oh ya and review plez!


	14. Chapter 14

Miley screamed as the planed crashed roughly into the grassland. She gasped as the side of the plane caved in at a point and cut her side. She still held on to Oliver's hand as the front exploded. She couldn't see anything. Bits of glass and dirt blew everywhere She could hear babies screaming and mothers crying and fathers just trying to keep them together. Miley continued to fell a throbbing in her side and looked down. Just below the deep scratched that the caved in side of the plane caused was a piece of glass sticking deep inside her. She cried out when she saw it. It was about half the size of the plane window. She knew if she moved at all it would cause deep penetration to God knows what inside her. She felt tears running down her face. Oliver finally freed himself from a heavy piece of the plane and ran over to Miley.

"Miles! We have to get out! The planes going to explode when it reaches the gas tank!" Oliver said grabbing her and trying to pull her up.

"OW! God Oliver stop!" Miley said. The sharp pain of the glass cutting inside her was to much pain for her to handle.

"What is it Miley? We have to go! Like NOW!" Oliver screamed. Miley's face was extremely pale. She weakly grabbed his hand and pulled him around. Oliver felt his blood turn cold at the big piece of rough glass deep in her body. He then understood why she was crying.

She couldn't leave the plane.

A/N: Again Soooooooooooooooo sry for the Cliffy! I know you guys HATE them but it seemed like a good place to end it. So please review! I won't update unless I get ATLEAST 5 reviews! So PLEZ push the little button down there and I promise I'll update soon! Maybe even tonight if I get 5 reviews! Much love, Rachel


	15. explosions

A/N: Hey guys! Thnx 4 the reviews! So Here's the chappie! Much love, Rachel

Oliver looked around for some one to help him. He frantically thought of what they could do. He felt tears running down his face as he heard the flames getting closer and closer. He looked at the glass and made a decision.

" Hey? Can I get someone to help me? Anyone?" Oliver cried looking around for some help. At that moment a teenage boy appeared,

" Do you need some help?" Oliver let out a relieved sigh and said,

"YES! Okay. You pick her up and I'll pick up this glass and we'll move them together. Okay?" The boy nodded. Oliver ripped his shirt and wrapped a few strips around his hands so the glass didn't cut him.

"Okay position yourself and when I say so were going to lift okay?" The boy nodded again. Oliver got his hands under the glass and said, "Okay, LIFT!" They lifted Miley and the glass at the same angle and carried them through a hole on the side if the plane. Oliver gently sat Miley on the now blood stained grass. He thanked the boy as he went away to help other people.

" Miley?" Oliver asked looking down at his wife. She weakly lifted up her head, " Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked. At that moment a little girl ran by accidently kicking the piece of glass with her foot. Miley gasped and her tears stood out more on her pale face.

She laid her head on Oliver's chest and said, " Make it stop Oliver...please make it go away!" Oliver held on to her and said, " I wish I could. But don't worry it will all go away when the paramedics get here." Oliver hoped that they would get there soon. It hurt him more than anything to see here In so much pain and know he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was hold her and talk to her and try to drown out the pain. He hated himself. He didn't think it was right that she was so badly hurt and the worst he had was cut leg. He couldn't figure out why all this stuff kept happening to them! First it was Oliver in a coma, Then Miley and the car wreck and now this. Was everyone determined to keep them apart! He thought back to that dream he had a long time ago. He cried harder at the thought that his dream might come true. He looked down at the small bleeding figure in his arms. He knew that if the Paramedics didn't get there soon Miley was going to die. Oliver reached in to his pocket and called Mr. Stewart.

At The Stewart's house:

_Ring Ring Ring "_I'm Coming! Robbie yelled at the phone.

Robbie: Hello?

Oliver: M-M-Mr. Stewart ummmm.. The plane crashed.

Robbie: WHAT? Are you guys okay?

Oliver: I am but...

Robbie: Is Miles okay!

Oliver: (quietly explains her current situation)

Robbie: Oh...My...Sweet Jesus

Oliver: W-w-w-what should I-I-I-I do!

Robbie: O-oh my God! I don't know! Whatever you do don't remove the glass! Just ummm is it bleeding?

Oliver: It's not really but the gash underneath is really bleeding!

Robbie: (Sounds of someone crying heavily...more like sobbing) U-um J-Just tightly wrap that wound and I don't know what to do about-about the other one! Ummmm Okay Jackson just walked in the door. (Sounds of the phone being handed to someone)

Jackson: Sup?

Oliver: (explains again. But crying more this time)

Jackson: I-In her side? M-My little sister?

Oliver: What do I do!

Jackson: Why are you asking me? Oh God... Jackson where are you?

Oliver: Out side the plane.

Jackson: How far?

Oliver: Oh Hold on just let me check with my pocket sized ruler. I DON'T KNOW!

Jackson: Well you better hope your far enough away because when that plane explodes it's going burn things within the mile!

Oliver's blood turned cold. He hung up the phone. He looked at the plane. They weren't very far. He had a choice: Risk staying there in hopes they were far enough or Risk Miley's life by moving her. He had to make a decision and fast.

A/N Ok I was gonna end it there but I did that the last two chaps sooooo here ya go!

Oliver bit his lip. He shouldn't have to make this decision! He looked at Miley and heard her gasp in pain again. He looked at her and decided they were just going to have to hope they were far enough away. He knew how much it hurt her to be moved. He just held her closer and told her to close her eyes. Oliver looked and saw a big piece of steel about 2 feet away. He didn't want to leave Miley but it would keep debris off them. He gently pulled away and quickly got the heavy piece of steel and came back. He pulled her back in his arms and propped the piece up in front of them facing the plane. About 30 seconds later they heard a deafening BOOM. The sky turned orange and things slammed into the piece of steel. Oliver thanked the heavens above that he had that piece of steel protecting them. He heard peoples screams of pain. It brought tears in his eyes. Over the sounds of hundreds of people in the burning plane, Oliver heard a sound that lightened the burden over his heart. Ambulance Sirens.

A/N: Hey! plez review! Lots of love, Rachel


	16. Fighting Mam Maw's!

Hey guys! Thnx 2 the reviews! so here's the story!

8 ambulances pulled up. Oliver called over there and got a paramedic to come over to Miley. The paramedic looked at the glass,

" Humm... well the glass probably isn't as deep in there as it looks. So um " Hey guys I need a gurney!" So they will probably be able to pull it out at the hospital." The paramedic said.

"Um Mr. Paramedic dude, what will the damage be?" Oliver asked as they lifted Miley on the gurney.

The second paramedic said, " It's Steve and we won't know until the doctors determine how deep it is." Oliver nodded and held Miley's hand the whole ride to the hospital. Oliver walked beside the gurney as they rolled it into a white hospital room.

"Man Miles we've been in here lots of times!" Miley smiled weakly. The doctor looked at the glass and said,

" The glass is in there deep, but I don't think it has caused any organ puncturing. Um...Patients name?"

Oliver looked around and realized he was talking to him, " Miley Rose Oken."

"Age?"

" 20." The doctor looked up, "what relation are you to the patient? Brother?"

"Husband." Oliver said wondering why people kept saying she was his sister.

" Okay. Mr. Oken I need you to go and wait in the lobby we will come get you when we've removed the glass." Oliver nodded and squeezed Miley's hand before walking out.

Oliver sat in the waiting room for an hour or two. Then the doctor came out. Oliver stood up and walked up to him

"Mr. Oken has Mrs. Oken had another previous injury on her right side?" Oliver noded and said,

" She was in a car accident 2 or 3 months ago." The doctor nodded and said,

"Well the good news is the glass was not puncturing any organs. The glass appeared to be deep in there because of the size but it was really deep in the Dermis of her side. So we were able to successfully remove the glass without much trouble. We cleaned it out and put her on antibiotic."

Oliver nodded and said, " Umm Dr. Jones the dermis is the second layer of skin right?" The doctor nodded and said, " You can go see her now."

Oliver walked into the room. Miley smiled at him.

" Hey! Do you think were finished with hospitals by now?" Miley asked.

"I sure hope so. Well... I hope this is the last hospital visit that we leave empty handed." Oliver said as he sat down beside her.

" You mean not empty handed as in leaving with a baby?" Miley asked.

" Yeah. That's what I meant." Oliver said.

"Yeah it would be nice to get to leave this horrid place with something!" Miley said " You think they would let me have one?"

"Ha ha ha last time I checked they weren't giving out free babies!" Oliver said. Miley laughed.

"So how are you feeling?" Oliver asked.

" Oh I feel PERFECT! Absolutely wonderful! Nothing feels better than having glass pulled out your side!" Miley said.

" I was so afraid that the glass was poking your lungs!" Oliver said.

" Well it sure felt like it was." Miley said rubbing her side.

" Can I see it?" Oliver asked. Miley nodded. He walked over and raised her shirt over it. There was a long scar from the car accident and on top of it was a cut with 6 stitches. The skin around the stitches were swollen and purplish. He lowered her shirt back over it and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him.

"It's not really as bad as It looks..." Miley said aware of how swollen and purplish her side was.

"Good because it looks really bad." Oliver said.

"Gee thanks. Oh don't you think you should call my Daddy and tell him what's happening?" Miley said. Oliver said, " Oh shoot! He probably thinks you've died!"

After an hour of emotional phone calls, Robbie, Jackson, Miley's Mam maw, and Lilly decided to fly up to the hospital.

Down in the lobby:

" I'm here to see Miley Stewart." Mam Maw said.

" Um... there isn't a Miley Stewart here, but there is a Miley Oken." The receptionist said.

" Oh well I don't know A Miley Oken." Mam Maw said coldly as she turned to walk away.

Robbie stopped her and said, " Come on Mom. I know your still upset that Miley got married but that's no excuse to disown her!"

" Upset? Upset is when you loose a dance off to the queen of England, Watching your granddaughter ruin her life by marrying a compete psychotic twisted manic of an idiotic doughnut is not 'upset' that's beyond upset it's pure ANGER!" Mam Maw took a deep breath and got the room number.

They made there way to Miley's room and when the got in there Miley was watching Tv and Oliver reading a magazine.

" Wow the psychotic Obnoxious dumb doughnut can read!" Mam Maw said under her breath.

" What was that Mrs. Stewart?" Oliver asked loudly. Mam Maw just smiled coldly at him.

Miley laughed and said, " Oliver stop picking on Mam Maw she's old- I mean she's oddly Pretty!" Miley said trying to cover up her mistake.

" Um... old? Me old?" Mam Maw asked with her eyebrows raised.

" I think that's what my woman said!" Oliver said giving Miley a high five.

" NO ONE! MESSES WITH MAM MAW!" Jackson said holding up his fist.

"Oh Shut it Jackson your Little sister knocked you out for a day!" Oliver said.

" NO ONE MESSES WITH MY JACKSON!" Mam Maw said.

" Well I think I just did!" Oliver said.

" Well your Momma's so ugly when she looks out the window the police fine her for mooning!" Mam Maw said. Oliver glared at her,

" Well I heard Jackson took you to a dog show and you won." Oliver said.

"Ohhhhhhhh! You just got BURNED!" Lilly said. Jackson glared at her and she shut up.

" Well you so ugly you gave Freddy Kruger nightmares!" Jackson said to Oliver.

Miley glared at Jackson and said, "You know Jackson, I would love to beat you up, but I have a problem with cruelty to stupid smelly dumb Animals."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Robbie said. Mam Maw glared at him.

Jackson smiled coldly and said, " You know I've seen someone exactly like you! But I had to pay admission!" Mam Maw high fived Jackson.

Oliver decided it was time to take up for his wife so he said to Jackson, " I hear you were born on a farm! Anymore in the litter?"

Jackson smirked and said, " Yeah. Your married to her." Miley picked up her glass and threw it at him. The glass missed and hit Lilly. Lilly turned around and grabbed a book and flung it at Miley but missed and hit Oliver. Oliver picked up Miley's tennis shoe's and threw it at Lilly but missed and hit Jackson. Jackson growled and swung his fist at Oliver but Oliver dodged it and Jackson hit Mam Maw and then Mam Maw raised her hand and...

"STOP IT RIGHT THIS MINUTE! WE ARE A LOVING FAMILY GOSH DARN IT!" Robbie yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"WE ARE HERE TO SEE MILEY WHO COULD HAVE DIED! NOT INSULT PEOPLE AND THROW SHOES AT EACH OTHER! NOW EVERYONE ACT LIKE CIVILIZED HUMAN BEINGS EVEN IF IT'S NOT TRUE!" Everyone quickly sat down some where and began to talk. Robbie nodded and sat down beside his daughter. Everyone talked peacefully in for awhile until...

"So Jackson You're marrying Lilly right?" Mam Maw asked.

" Yep." Jackson said.

" You could so do better than that." Mam Maw said looking Lilly up and down.

" Excuse me?" Lilly asked.

"Well no offense or anything but Jackson could get someone prettier than you." Mam Maw said

" None taken!" Lilly said.

" Oh and those split ends!" Mam Maw said. " And you look like you would be some kinda home wrecker."

"What?" Lilly asked.

" You know I wouldn't be surprised if you were a slut! You kinda look like it. Yeah I can definitely see you being a slut and going to bars behind my Jackson's back! You dirty whore!"

" Okay you know what you mean wrinkly old lady? You've insulted my Best friend who just happens to be my other best friend husband and now your insulting me? Jackson are you going to let her say this about me?

5 minutes later: " Ummmm no?" Jackson said. Miley laughed in the corner. He was about to get it.

" Okay. What. Ever. I'm leaving and when you decide that you'll stick up for me against your mean grandma, I'll talk to you. Until then Goodbye. Maybe. For. Ever." Lilly stood up grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

A/N: Hey guys! I got writers block! So R/R and I'll update! writers block or not!I'll try to update alot because on the 26th of this month i'm going on vacation to North Carolina and won't be able to update for 6 days! love you guys! Rachel


	17. Lena and Pizza

Time passed rapidly and Miley and Oliver found themselves home. Miley unlocked her door to find Lilly sitting on her couch.

"Lilly?" Miley asked. Lilly looked up. She smiled and waved.

"Hey! Your back! How do you feel!" Lilly asked.

" Uhhhhhh good but what are you doing here?" Miley asked while Oliver went to get her bags.

" Oh well Me and Jackson had another fight. So I'm just gonna crash here okay?" Lilly said.

"No! Not okay! You can't stay here Lilly!" Miley said.

"Why not? I used to live her with you!"

" Because! Me and Oliver are moving to his apartment and I'll no longer own this one!"

"Oh. Well I'll just crash at Oliver's!" Lilly said as she started to pick up her piles of items of the floor.

"Uhhh Lil? You can't stay with us." Miley said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because were married now." Miley said.

"Your point is...?" Lilly asked.

"Well. I married Oliver. Not you and Oliver." Miley said.

"Miles, that makes no sense but I'll just go crash at my parents house." Lilly said. Miley hugged her friend and helped her pick up her stuff while Oliver and the movers carried the furniture and stuff. It took Miley and Oliver 3 days to get finished with Oliver's apartment. When they finally did it was a pretty big nice place. Oliver worked as a meteorologist at the local weather station and Miley taught 3 year olds in Grace preschool.

"Miley? Are you home?" Oliver called stepping into the small apartment.

" Yes. I'm in the kitchen!" Miley called from the small purple kitchen. Oliver walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She kissed him back. They kissed until whatever was bubbling on the stove exploded. Miley pulled away and started to clean up the mess.

"Uhhhh sweetheart? What exactly was that?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not really sure." Miley said sadly.

" Lessons with Mom not going to well?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"Well...I dunno when I was trying to learn how to make french toast I blew up an egg and made this weird egg-cookie dough-Barbeque sauce thing that was kinda tasty." Miley said as she tried to clean up the...well whatever it was..

"Sounds good. So shall I call in for something again?" Oliver asked pulling out his cell phone.

" Yeah. Uhhhhh why don't call Lena and invite her and Lil over." Miley said.

"Okay." Oliver said as he dialed Lena's number. While he was talking Miley was trying to figure out what went wrong with her 'spaghetti' The sauce had turned yellowish and the noddles were brownish-black. She was trying scrap a particularly hard piece of what looked like lasagna of the stove top when Oliver put the phone to her ear. After a long conversation about who should pick up the pizza, Miley hanged up the phone.

"Lena's picking up the pizza." Miley said to Oliver he nodded and went into the other room to change. He came out to find Miley reading cooking books. He walked up behind her and said,

"BOO!" Miley jumped up about a foot from her seat. She looked behind her and hit Oliver in the arm with the book.

Oliver grinned and said, " Trying to pick up the talent by reading?"

"Ha ha ha you crack me up." Miley said shutting the book and getting up. She put the book back on the shelf as Lena and Lil walked in.

"Aunt Miwee! Aunt Miwee! Aunt Miwee!" Lil screamed as she tottled into Miley's arms. Miley kissed the top of her head and said, "Hey Lil! Wuts up?"

"Nufin much!" Lil said.

"Uncle Owiver! Uncle Owiver! Uncle Owiver!" Lil screamed as she ran up to Oliver. Oliver picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Hey Lilly Willy!"

"Hey Uncle Owiver!" Miley and Lena laughed. They two women went into the living room and sat down.

"He would make a great father." Lena said to Miley. Miley nodded in agreement.

"So have you talked to Lilly lately?" Miley asked.

"No I haven't! I've tried to call both her and Jackson but I can't get a hold of them!" Miley said.

"I know!" Lena said. At that moment Oliver screamed from the kitchen..

"HELP!" The woman rushed in there to find Lil chasing Oliver all around the kitchen. Miley and Lena laughed. Dinner went by normally for the most part. Lil spilled Dr. Pepper all over Miley's lap and Oliver dropped a piece of pizza smearing pizza sauce all over the new lavender couch. After dinner Lena stayed and helped get the stain out of the couch and then they left. Miley and Oliver sat on the couch and watched tv. Miley turned to Oliver in the middle of a Hannah Montana interview and said, "Oliver can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Oliver said still watching tv.

" Well...did you ever picture yourself as a...father?" Miley asked looking at Oliver. He turned and said,

"Yes. Someday." Oliver said. Miley took a deep breath and said,

"Well what about...now?" She asked. Oliver muted the tv.

"Miley? Are you pregnant?"

"Yes." Miley said. Oliver dropped the remote.

"Wow...WOW! Miles...this is WONDERFUL!" Oliver said as he threw his arms around her. Miley smiled and said,

"That's how I hoped you would react."

Hey guys! Plez review!


	18. Hide and go seek!

The nine months passed very fast for Miley and slow for Oliver. Miley had to wear a tight bridesmaids dress over her pregnant belly which didn't work out to well! Lilly and Jackson finally got married after postponing it for a while. And Before Miley new it, she was due anyday.

"OLIVER!" Miley screamed. Oliver jumped up from the computer room chair and said,

"What is it Miles?"

"Oh I scraped my knee...WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M HAVING A BABY!" Miley screamed in pain.

"Oh...OH! OH MY GOSH WE HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" Oliver screamed helping his wife up.

"OWWWWWWWW!" She screamed falling to the floor. At that moment Jackson came walking into the room.

"Hey! Sup?" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Miley on the floor.

"Dude.. DID YOU HIT HER?" Jackson screamed coming at Oliver with his fist raised.

" Jackson! Oliver didn't do anything to me...well it depends what you mean by that..." Miley said holding her stomach.

"Okay Ewwwww to much info!" Jackson said. Oliver looked at Jackson and said,

"WHAT DO WE DO!" Oliver screamed at Jackson. Miley screamed in pain again.

" I don't know why are you asking me I didn't do this to her!" Jackson screamed at Oliver.

Miley screamed again and Oliver said, " DO SOMETHING!"

"Uh...guys?" Miley said in a small voice. They turned. "I"M HAVING A BABY HERE STOP ARGUING ABOUT WHO DID ME!" Miley screamed at them. She yelled out in pain again.

" Okay Miles, I got your back!" Jackson said as he picked up the phone.

"Oh that's a great idea call the hospital!" Oliver said to Jackson "I didn't even think of that!"

"Uhhh I'm not calling the hospital I'm calling Cooper."

"WHAT? Why the hell are you calling him when my wife's about to pop out a baby?" Oliver screamed.

"Because, Cooper's a baby birthing doctor." Jackson said.

"WHAT? I don't want him looking up my butt!" Miley screamed at them as she screamed in pain.

"I agree with Miley!" Oliver said. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Grow up you two!" He said. Miley stood up. Oliver and Jackson screamed,

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I am going to get in a cab and go to the hospital and have my baby!" Miley said waddling to the door. Just as she reached the door nob she screamed in pain again.

"OLIVER YOU DID THIS TO ME GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Miley screamed. Oliver rushed over beside her and tried to help he get up. At that point Cooper walked through the door.

" Hey Jackson you said you needed help fixing the sink." Cooper said stepping over Miley and Oliver,

"Ya know Oliver and Miley I don't think it's a very good idea to do that when your pregnant." Cooper said. Miley screamed and threw a pillow at him.

" Hey Jackson, where's that sink?" Jackson pointed at Miley. Cooper looked confused and said,

"Ohhhhhh nooooooo! Jackson I'm not looking at your little sister!" Cooper said. Jackson said,

"Trust me Coop I wouldn't be asking you if we weren't desperate!" Jackson said.

"No I won't look and you can't make me!" Cooper said.

"Please! Do it for your best friend who will be in major trouble if he lets his sister and her baby die!" Jackson said.

"Jackson, why don't you bring her to the hospital?" Cooper asked.

"Well we tried but she just collapses in pain each time!" Jackson said.

"Well then we carry her?" Cooper asked. Jackson and Oliver picked up Miley while Cooper told Miley what to do. They carried her to the car and drove to the hospital. Between screams of pain Miley said, " Call...Daddy..Lena...and Lilly and Olivia!" Jackson nodded and called Lilly while Cooper called Mr. Stewart and Oliver called Olivia and Lena. They arrived at the hospital and got a wheelchair.

"Excuse me Miss, you need to fill out these forms!" The nurse behind the desk said. Miley wheeled her self around and grabbed the woman collar and screamed in her face, "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE? I'M HAVING A BABY AND YOUR ASKING ME TO FILL OUT SOME STUPID FORMS?" The woman backed away in fear and tossed the forms in a bucket.

"What forms?" She asked. Cooper wheeled her to the hospital room.

"Who's your doctor?" Cooper asked.

"OWWWWWWWW! DR. SMITH!" Miley screamed at Cooper.

"I'll go call him." Cooper said. He came back and his face was pale.

"Uhhh Dr .Smith is in Flordia."

"WHAT? HE KNEW I WAS DUE ANY DAY! OWWWWW!" Miley screamed.

"Do you have a back up doctor?" Cooper asked.

"No. We didn't think we would need one." Oliver said.

"WE? WHAT'S THIS WE STUFF! I DON'T SEE YOU UP HERE HAVING A BABY!" Miley screamed at Oliver. She picked up her suitcase and threw it at him. Oliver dodged it and said to Cooper,

"You do this everyday, is she gonna kill me before her baby's born?" Oliver asked looking at Miley apprehensively.

"Uhhhh...usually the fathers live but she looks mad." Cooper said.

"MAD? OF COURSE I'M MAD I'M ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH TO MY DAUGHTER AND MY DOCTOR'S AWAY TANNING IN FLORIDA! I WOULD SAY THAT'S A PERFECT REASON TO BE TICKED OFF!" Miley screamed at Cooper. At that moment Mr. Stewart, Lilly, Mr. Oken, and Olivia burst threw the door. Olivia went up to Miley and hugged her. Robbie sat beside her and held her hand.

"Daddy... kill him..he did this to me!" Miley said pointing at Oliver. Mr. Stewart kissed her forehead and said "later sweetheart." Just then a nurse came in.

" Mrs...Oken right?" She asked. Miley half nodded. "Okay did you call your doctor?"

" Uhhhh nurse? Dr. Smith is in Florida." Cooper said

" oh. That could be a problem." the nurse said.

"YA THINK?" Miley yelled.

" So will you be the backup doctor?" The nurse asked Cooper.

"Uhhhhh is there anyone else?" Cooper asked.

" Ummmmm...I'm not sure but this woman needs a doctor now!" the nurse said.

" Fine! I'll deliver the baby!" Cooper said. Jackson hugged Cooper and said, " I knew you were the man!"

"Owwwwwwww! OLIVER I HATE YOU!" Miley screamed at Oliver.

" Ok Miles your ready to push." Cooper said.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Miley screamed

" Come on Miley you can do it!" Oliver said holding her hand. She screamed in anger.

" SHUT UP! I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

"I like that plan." Robbie said from her side.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Miley screamed as she gave birth to her daughter.

" Here she is." Cooper said handing Miley her baby. Miley kissed it and looked at Oliver..

" I love you." She said. He kissed her. "I love you to."

"Awwwwwwwww! She's so beautiful Miles." Jackson said coming in. "Yeah she's adorable!" Lilly said. Olivia (who was in there the whole time) smiled with tears in her eyes and said, " What are you naming her?"

"I'm not sure but-OW!" Miley said.

" What's wrong?" Mr. Oken asked

"OWWWWWW! I don't know!"

" uhhhhh I think I know." Cooper said.

" What is it?" Oliver asked. Cooper smiled and said,

"Twins."

"OWWWWW! WHAT? I'M NOT HAVING TWINS!" Miley said.

"Well this is fairly common the other twin can hide behind the other it's called the hide and seek affect." Copper said. "Ok Miley PUSH!" Miley glared at him and said, " What do you think I'm doing!" "AHHHHHH!" Miley said as the baby was born. A healthy baby...

"Another Girl!" The nurse said as she cleaned her off. Miley smiled and said " They're beautiful." Olivia burst into tears and Robbie and Jackson just stood in shock.

"Wow! Two for the price of one!" Lilly said hugging Miley.

Olivia finished crying and said, " So now what are you going to name them? Miley and Oliver looked at each other a discussed a few names before Miley said,

"This little girls name is Bailey Olivia Oken." Miley said. Robbie's eyes filled with tears and he told everyone,

"Bailey was my wife and Miley's mother's name." Everyone smiled and welcomed Bailey into the world.

Oliver smiled and said, " And this little heart breakers name is Audrey Lillian Oken." Everyone held and kissed the baby and Miley said, " Where did you hear the name Audrey?"

" It was my sisters name." Oliver said looking down. Miley agreed that she got to name one baby and he got to name the other.

" Wait...you're sister?" Miley asked confused. Olivia who was holding Bailey said, " Ummmm I had another child when Oliver was ten named Audrey Rose who died a day after she was born." Everyone went quiet.

"I'm sorry." Miley said hugging Olivia. Then she looked at Oliver and kissed him.

" Oliver you never told me that."

"I didn't tell anyone. Lilly just knew because she was there when Audrey...died." Oliver said looking at their Audrey who was in Robbie's arms. Miley hugged Olivia again and hugged Mr. Oken. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw her daughters.

Hey guys! I finally rote the baby part! YEAH! And today, July 21, I my BIRTHDAY! yay! any waize plez R&R! much love, Rachel


	19. Happily ever after!

"MOMMY!" Bailey screamed running into the office.

"Yes sweety?" Miley asked the four year old.

" Daddy stole my crayons and I was making you a card!" Bailey said sitting on Miley's lap.

"Awwwww. Here I'll go ground him." Miley said getting up from her seat.

"OLIVER!" She screamed. He ran in there.

"What is it are you going into labor?" He asked her. Miley was five months pregnant.

"No I'm not. What did I tell you about taking Audrey and Bailey's crayons?" Miley asked slowly like she was talking to a three year old.

"Not to." Oliver said looking down at his feet.

"And what did you do?" Miley asked.

"I took them." Oliver said still not making eye contact.

"Okay now give them back." Miley said. Oliver walked into Bailey's room, kissed her on the top of the head and said, " Here sweetheart I'm sorry I took them." Bailey threw her arms around Him and said, " It's okay Daddy! I forgive you." Just then Audrey ran into Baileys room.

"DADDY! THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY ROOM!" She yelled. Oliver said, " Sweetheart there's no monster in your room."

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't" Oliver said.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

" NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"N–

" Stop it you two! Come on Audrey Mommy will get that monster." Miley said she looked at Oliver and said, "And I'll deal with you later mister."

"See Mommy? Its in there!" Audrey said pointing to the fireplace she had in her new room in their new home.

Miley sighed and said, " Okay monster come on out! Oh there it is-" She swung her fist. "- Ha he's dead!" Audrey hugged her Mother. "Thanks Mommy."

"Any time. Now you play with Bailey while I cook dinner and talk to Daddy." Audrey nodded and pulled some Barbie dolls out and her and Bailey sat on the floor and played. Miley looked at Oliver.

"You, in the kitchen now." Miley said. He followed her into the kitchen as she slammed pans onto the stove. (She still couldn't cook worth a flip!).

" Why do I feel like Your one of my children?" Miley asked Oliver.

" Uhhhhh I don't know?"

"Because your worse than the girls!" Miley said.

"Oh...that." Oliver said.

"Why are you like this? Oh and I have something to tell you." Miley said.

"What? Oh no it's not twins again is it?" Oliver asked.

"No but would that be such a bad thing?" Miley asked.

"No...I guess not just remember how hard it was when they were newborns? We didn't get a wink of sleep!" Oliver said.

"Oh and you think if we only have one will get some sleep?" Miley asked with a laugh.

" No I think I'll get sleep! If there's only one you can get up and take care of it and I can sleep!" Oliver said with a goofy grin.

"Ha ha ha. No the news is...it's going to be a boy!" Miley said.

"YES!" Oliver screamed. Miley laughed and said, " That's exactly what I said." Oliver kissed Miley and she kissed back until... "MOMMY! DADDY!" Audrey and Bailey ran into the room screaming. "Honey what is it?" Miley asked. "The dog bit Bailey!" Audrey said.

"WHAT?" Miley screamed running over to Bailey who was crying. Audrey started crying too and hugged her Daddy.

"OLIVER I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET THAT STUPID DOG!" Miley screamed. She kissed Baileys arm and cleaned it out with peroxide and wrapped a bandage around it. Just then Sam their bull dog walked in the room. Oliver grabbed Miley's arm and held her back.

"Miley...be nice..." Oliver said. Miley growled and sat down. "Fine."

The next day Miley got a call on her cell.

Miley: Hey what's up?

Jackson: ohmygoshineedsomeoneoverherefastlillyisinlaborrightnow!

Miley: What the heck are you saying?

Jackson: Lilly is in labor! She needs you right now!

Miley: Ahhhhhh! Yay! I'm on my way!

Jackson: Good. I think she's about to kill me! Hurry!

They hung up. Later that day Lilly gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She named her Anna Miley Stewart. Later that year Miley had a heathy baby boy. She named him Oscar Robbie Oken. (Oscar is Oliver's fathers name.) A lot of things are questionable in this world. But one thing that's not is how love conquers over all.

And they all lived happily ever after : )

Hey guys! Yay I finished it! I have about...4? or 5? FF ready to be posted! Yay me! Lol! R&R! Much love, Rachel


End file.
